Who Is The Mysterious Magician Luc?
by genki-escapist
Summary: Chapter 8 is up! Inspired by the newspaper article on Viki's memories of Luc, Kidd launches an investigation to learn about the man he never knew other than as an enemy... What does Master Riou have to say about the Wind Magician then?...
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes: **Hiya. ^_~ I don't know if this kind of fic has been done yet, but I REALLY wanted to do a Luc nostalgia fic, so there we go. ^-^ This bit of fanfiction is Suikoden 3 based, but centers on the much better characters from the much better previous games. R&R!!

Disclaimer: Suikoden is not mine.

Who Is The Mysterious Magician Luc? 

**Prologue:**

The mysterious magician, Luc, was 

_a member of the [Dunan] Army as_

_well as the [Liberation] Army. He was_

_a person of merit, who once led the_

_two armies to victory with his powerful_

_magic. Viki, who knew him at both_

_campaigns, shared her memories:_

_'Luc was always standing in front of_

_a lithograph. I thought he was lonely_

_and asked him if he wanted to go_

_on a picnic, but he refused and said_

_I should go alone. But later he_

_apologized and said he didn't go_

_because the weather was poor. He's a_

_nice person.' There is a big difference_

_between the Luc we know as a magician_

_and the Luc that Viki once knew._

            Kidd scanned the article again. And again. He set aside his magnifying lens and rubbed his eyes.

            Luc. _Who is he??_

Luc is the destroyer. He is a wicked magician who, in his desire to destroy the True Runes, risks the destruction of the Grasslands—and possibly, the entire world.

            Kidd scratched his head, messing up his well-combed raven locks and causing his hat to fall off. He looked at the article again. _This Luc, the Luc Viki talked about…_

            Luc. He is young magician under the tutelage of Leknaat. He had a serious face and sad eyes. He stands and guards the Stone Tablet of Promise his Mistress sent to the Tenkai Star. It is difficult not to feel the urge to come up to him… maybe tell him to cheer up, hey maybe he would like to go walk in the gardens for a while??…

            He is just a boy. Like no other. But he is just a boy. He is not much different from Melville, Louis, Rody… not much different from Kidd even. A little bit shy… A little bit unsure. A little bit uneasy at saying what is on his mind. In that awkward phase when he is trying to prove himself as a man.

            The portrait the teleportress painted of him was very different from the one Kidd's allies faced. Very different from the one killed in the Cyndar Ruins.

            "People change…" Yes. That's precisely it. People change—and Luc changed. Kidd wanted to know who he was and what are the circumstances that forced him to turn out like this. And maybe… there is still a part of the "old" Luc left.

**Author's Notes again: **That article is OFFICIAL. IN-GAME. Taken from the Newspaper FAQ Clara Pierce posted at Gamefaqs. Many thanks for letting me use this article for reference.


	2. Chapter 1: The One Who Began It All

**Author's Notes: **Oho, now it's Futch's turn!! ^-^ I REALLY appreciate the reviews. Tee-hee, you guys really took that "Should I continue?" question seriously!! ^^;;; Believe me, I have absolutely no plans of stopping.

@Fate: Are you kidding me? Tir was more of an older brother to Luc than that angst-ridden Sasarai, of course he understood Luc-kun. And I don't know what you mean by "differently" but this is Futch's take on Luc. SO mushy… And just so you don't get your hopes up, there is absolutely NO Luc/Sera in this fic and in all my other fics. _

@Merc: I know… my poor Luc-kun… T.T Oh, uh… more detail, got it. I usually write with a ton of detail but now… Perhaps I was in a hurry to get my points about Luc across. ^^;;;

@Luc: Leknaat. Of course. How can you write a Luc fic without her??!

Disclaimer: Suikoden is not mine. Nevertheless, I'm in love with you Luc!!

Who Is The Mysterious Magician Luc? 

**Chapter 2: A Friend's Sorrow**

            Kidd walked up to the Dragon Knight. "Sir Futch, do you have a moment to spare?"

            "Yes," Futch answered. "What may I help you with?"

            Kidd paused, trying to find the most professional and least offensive way of wording his request. "I am doing some research on Bishop Luc, especially about his past and his relationships with people from the Liberation Army and the Alliance Army. If it weren't too much trouble…"

            "………"

            The uneasy silence that settled around them somehow made Futch taller and sterner in Kidd's eyes. Frankly, he was rather intimidated. "I-I… I'd understand if you choose not to share your memories. I just thought, as you were his good friend—"

            "Yes. As his friend, it's about time that I did him justice." A look of resolve settled on Futch's features. His brown eyes narrowed.

            "Eh??…" Kidd looked up at him, not quite sure what the Dragon Knight meant by those words.

            "Let us go outside and sit under the trees." Futch gestured at the gardens visible through the windows. "I always did find it easier to talk in such a place. Luc did too, I think…"

            "I'll be right behind you, Sir." Kidd called to Futch. Already, the Dragon Knight was approaching the doors. Kidd ran to keep up with his much longer strides.

            Futch lead the way to a grassy spot beneath a canopy of leafy branches overlapping each other. It was an inviting little spot; the branches softening the heat of the sun, the sweet smelling grass cushioning the ground. Futch sat down, resting his back against one of the mossy tree trunks. Kidd sat down beside him.

            "Well…" Futch remarked. "I suppose I should begin talking."

            "Yes please." Kidd said. "I'm very glad you honored my request, Sir Futch."

            "It's no trouble," Futch assured the informer. "Besides, I owe Luc this much…"

            "………" _What does he mean by that?_

"As you have probably observed, many people regard Luc with fear and hatred," Futch began. "They think of him as a powerful, terrible person… a magician of awesome sorcery with a child's countenance bearing the True Wind Rune. The Wind Beast. I do not blame them… they never knew him… but I did."

            "Do you remember that time when I was first asked about Luc?" Futch turned to Kidd.

            "Well, I—"

            "All I said was: I knew him, we once fought together." Futch sighed. "It was more than that though… I knew him, very well. And I want the truth about him be known…"

            "Tell me please, how did you remember him?" Kidd prompted.

            "Luc… was a quiet young man. He often talked coldly, or arrogantly. Honestly, he's not very likeable at that first meeting…"

* * *

            _The young boy sat on the floor of one of Toran Castle's corridors; his back resting against the wall and one of his hands lazily tracing a pattern on the stone tiles. The outline of a Dragon…_

_"What am I doing here?.." Futch mumbled to himself. He looked through his tousled brown locks at the lively people around him. You would never have known they were the very same people fighting for the Liberation of the Scarlet Moon Empire. They seemed so… happy. He could hear music coming from one of the chambers down the corridor._

_            "Why should they be sad anyway?.." Futch muttered bitterly. "They weren't the ones who lost their Dragon and got banished from the Dragon Knights…"_

_            "Without a Dragon, a Dragon Knight is useless." Futch told himself angrily. "I shouldn't be here…"_

_            "Then leave."_

_            "What??!" Futch turned to find somebody standing beside him. It was a boy a few years older than he was; wearing robes of green and white, a circlet caught in his longish dark blond hair. _A mage… _"Would you care to repeat what you just said??!" Futch hissed._

_            "I said, 'then leave.'" The mage-boy repeated in his icy voice._

_            "Who are you to order me around??!" Futch got on his feet and raised his chin defiantly at the mage._

_            "I was not ordering you." The mage boy gave him an arrogant smile. "You yourself said you should leave. Supposing that you have enough sense to know what to do after that, I merely verbalized your next thought."_

_            Futch's jaw dropped. He composed himself and glared at the mage. Twin agates stared back at him, never backing down._

T-this guy is one of my "allies"??! _Futch shuddered at the thought. _He'd fit in much better in the company of that witch who killed Black.

* * *

            "No… I didn't like him much at that moment." Futch shook his head. "I thought he was too arrogant. He lacked tact. And he knew how to make people feel at their worst."

            The Dragon Knight rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Besides… he was a mage. We respected them, sure. But… they were too different from us. They're always so mysterious… and you never know what they hid behind their blank faces. I was just being… judgemental."

            "Oh…" Kidd murmured. _Hmm… who would have known that the Sir Futch everyone admired also went through an ignorant phase…_

"But he is one of those people that grow on you…" Futch continued. "As you get to know him… you will get to like him. In truth, I think her really, liked company. He was just… scared…"

            "Scared?" Kidd looked at Futch questioningly.

            "Yes." Futch nodded. "Scared. Scared of being around 'others'. Scared of trusting people. Scared of getting close to people… and losing them."

* * *

_            "The garden of the Emperor is the only place the blossom could be found in." Futch said. "Without telling Captain Joshua, I took Black and we flew to Palace… We managed to get the blossom, but the Court Magician, Windy… she saw us. She used one of her spells to hit us and we fell. Black… he protected me. I survived, but Black didn't."_

_            "At least he was good for one thing," Luc pointed out. "His liver saved the lives of all his other fellow dragons."_

_            "But Black died!!!" Futch cried._

_            "The death of one is negligible compared to the survival of many." Luc told him firmly._

_            "But why did it have to be Black??!" Futch yelled now, his uncontrollable rage and sadness getting the best of him._

_            "Why not Black?" Luc shot back. "Why not _your _Dragon??! Only because he's your Dragon??!"_

_            "………"_

_            "You depend too much on your Dragon, Futch…"_

_            "That's what Dragon Knights do, Luc." Futch explained. "We depend on our Dragons. A Dragon Knight is useless without his Dragon… Just as a Magician is useless without his Magic…"_

_            "That's different Futch…" Luc said. "Dragons are living creatures. It's no different from depending on humans… Magic on the other hand is a force from within you…"_

_            "So?.." Futch crossed his arms and scowled._

_            "People… they get tired, they grow old, they die. People can only make promises, they move away, they feel…" Luc pushed his hair off his face and looked away. "But Magic… it remains constant…"_

_            And Futch knew, the conversation was closed._

* * *

           "I see…" Kidd murmured. _So that's how he felt…_

"He never liked depending on anyone else but himself…" Futch explained. "I… I am probably the closest thing Luc ever had for a best friend…"

            Kidd's jaw dropped and he gawked at Futch, a shocked look on his face. "R-really??!" _Well… that was unexpected!! Who would have ever thought that someone as gallant and noble as Sir Futch would have such close relations with a, a… a demon…_

Futch looked slightly amused at Kidd's expression. A little sad as well. "We were close. We did fight two wars together after all."

            The Dragon Knight brought his arms behind his head and he leaned back, looking towards the sky. "It may not look like it now, but he's three years older than me. He was a little like an older brother to me—and to Sasuke as well."

            "Sasuke?" Kidd's brows scrunched together as he hastily leafed through a fat little notepad. "I don't think I know him."

            "Sasuke is our friend from the Dunan Unification War, a ninja from Rokkaku." Futch informed him. "The three of us were often seen together. That is, Sasuke and I would usually drag him with us to sit in the sprawling lawns of North Window Castle. He didn't really like doing that, he called it laziness, but hey—even the girls said he needed to get out sometimes. He spent too much time standing in front of the Stone Tablet of Promise."

            The corners of Futch's mouth started twitching and his brown eyes sparkled. "And sometimes, we had to fight together…"

* * *

_            "That looks like the right way, doesn't it?" Sasuke pointed at an opening amongst the trees as they hurried down the secret forest path towards Greenhill._

_            "I think so too, Sasuke." Futch inspects the way ahead of it. "No Highland soldiers, good."_

_"Shh!!" Luc hissed. He walked quickly down the path, his soft brown boots moving soundlessly. "You might as well hold up a sign and announce our presence to the enemy!! Can't you lower your voices?!"_

_"Well, geez, sorry!!" Sasuke scowled._

_"And I thought ninjas were supposed to be masters of stealth," Luc continued in a cutting tone._

_"Don't you hear something??!" Futch asked the two of them, more to stop them from fighting than anything._

_"Yeah…" Sasuke's forehead furrowed as he listened to the sounds that progressively became louder._

_"Highlanders!!!" Luc tore down towards the approaching group of Highland soldiers, leaving Sasuke and Futch staring after him._

_"H-hey!!" Futch called._

_"C'mon!!" Sasuke pulled at Futch's scarf and chased after Luc._

_"True Rune of the Wind—"_

_"Heeeey, leave some for us!!" Sasuke yelled and jumped towards the nearest Highland soldier._

_"Get out of the way!!" Luc yelled._

_"Don't worry Luc, we'll help." Futch rushed forward and thrusts Sigmund at a Highland soldier who awkwardly blocked it with his shield._

_Sasuke drew out Blue Comet and slashed at his opponent. Luc gritted his teeth and continued chanting._

_"I call upon the power of the sylphs—slay all my enemies!!!" The young mage's voice echoed in an unearthly manner and his robes billowed in the sudden streams of wind that issued from his Rune._

_"Whoa…" Sasuke forgot about attacking the Highland soldiers and watched Luc, awe reflected on his face. Futch shielded his face from the whipping winds. _Luc has become… more powerful!!

_Luc raised the Wind Rod and it shone. Several luminous green blades of wind formed at its tip and Luc hurled them towards the Highland soldiers._

_"What the—"_

_"AAAAAGH!!!" Came the pained shouts as the blades hit the Highland soldiers. Luc smirked with satisfaction as he watched his enemies stumbled. But he didn't stop there…_

_Two more blades of wind shimmered from above the Wind Rod. And catapulted themselves towards Futch and Sasuke._

_"LUC!!!" Futch yelped._

_"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING—ARRGH!!!" Sasuke screamed. The ninja and the Dragon Knight took the blows square on their backs and fell on their hands and knees, stunned._

_It took several seconds for Futch and Sasuke to recover and start shouting at Luc._

_"IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED WE AREN'T YOUR ENEMIES, THEY ARE!!!" Sasuke stomped his feet and flailed his arms about as he screeched at Luc._

_"You wouldn't listen to me." Luc said calmly._

_"THAT'S NO EXCUSE, YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US!!!" Futch yelled; feeling very frustrated with his 'ally'._

_"The next time I tell you 'get out of the way', make sure you DO get out of the way." Luc retorted._

_"Mou—you think you're so great!!" Sasuke spat. "I'm NEVER teaming up with you again!!"_

_"Me either," Futch swore._

_"Have it your way," Luc shrugged and turned his back on them. "I didn't want to fight with the two of you anyway."_

_"BOYS!!!" Shrieked a feminine voice._

_"BEHIND—"_

_"YOU!!!"_

_Luc, Futch and Sasuke looked back at the Highland soldiers who had recovered and were advancing towards them, swords raised._

_"EEP!!" Sasuke squeaked. The three boys instinctively raised covered their heads with their arms._

THUD!!! SLASH!!! WHIRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!! THWACK!!

_A bunch of knives and daggers and a boomerang flew towards the Highland soldiers. Dazed, the soldiers fell once more._

_            "Why did you leave us behind, hmm??!" Meg demanded, shaking a handful of very dangerous looking daggers at them._

_            "Luckily, we came on time!!" Millie pointed the fallen Highlanders to her pet. "Look Bonaparte, the bad men are sleeping!!"_

_            "The next time you do that, I'll be very mad." Tengaar declared. "It's as if you didn't need us…"_

_            "I didn't." Luc said matter-of-factly._

_            Tengaar turned as red as her braids. "WHY YOU—"_

_            "Erm, uh…" Futch forced himself to smile. "Please calm down, Tengaar."_

_            "Shall we go?" Meg suggested in a fake cheery tone, glancing at Tengaar nervously._

* * *

            Futch laughed. "It happens every time. Sasuke and I would insist on helping him and he would hit us. We never learned our lesson though."

            A bead of sweat slid down Kidd's forehead. _Some humor… _"Isn't that… a little…"

            "Mean?" Futch supplied. Kidd nodded.

            "He was doing it to discourage us from attacking rashly," Futch said. "We were hardly any help anyway… As you can see even now, Luc is used to doing things in his own way… on his own…"

            "Yes…" Kidd nodded solemnly. Futch let out a sudden chuckle. "What's so funny, Sir Futch?"

            "I just remembered… they called us the 'Pretty Boys'; Luc, Sasuke and I," Futch shook his head, still chuckling. "It was a little embarrassing, and a little amusing too. Luc didn't take it that way though… he only said…"

* * *

            "Faces are merely borrowed, it is what's inside that matters…" 

* * *

            The laughter evaporated from the man's visage. "It is only now that I understand what he was trying to say with those words…

            "Sasarai looks exactly like Luc, but they are very different. Even though they are brothers, essentially the same person even…

            "They are hardly kindred. Luc had more of a family with us. I only wish he had known…"

            _How does it feel like… _Kidd wondered. _Being so afraid of losing people that you don't even bother holding on to them?._

"I should be proud of him!!!" Futch cried. "The True Wind Bearer! My friend! 'I am proud of him!' But no… I never said that…"

"Now you did, Sir Futch," Kidd reminded him, holding up his notepad. "And it's documented."

Futch smiled sadly. "Whom they thought was a demented enchanter… He was just a lonely boy… And in his heart burned the desire to challenge Fate. Perhaps Geddoe wass right. He needed to grow up. Can you blame him? This person who was never allowed to be a child?!!

"And he was shunned…

"In the usual nature of men, towards things they didn't understand or things they found to be different…

"They shunned him…

"And that Kidd, was Luc…"

"I never would have known," Kidd declared. "I think, Sir Futch, he would have been grateful to you for this…"

"He would probably complain for a while first," Futch chuckled lightly. He turned his gaze towards the sky again, the sight of the magnificent blue and white expanse comforting him.

"Hello Mister Dragon Knight!!!"

Futch snapped out of his reverie and his gaze landed on Belle. The little mechanician girl was standing in front of him, waving.

"Hello Belle!" Kidd chirped.

"Hello Kidd!" Belle grinned. "Hello again, Mister Dragon Knight!"

Futch gulped visibly. "Hello…"

"Miss Apple told me you knew my mother," Belle told him. "She said I should talk to you."

"If your mother is who I think she is then… Yes, I knew your mother…" Futch sighed.

Kidd looked from Belle to Futch, the gears in his head starting to turn. "Hmm… I guess I should be on my way. Thank you, Sir Futch."

"No problem." Futch's smile was tight as he turned to Belle. "Would you like to sit down?"

Belle unceremoniously plopped down on the grass beside Futch. Kidd took his leave—rather, seemed to take his leave. Of course, he needed to do some informative eavesd—sleuthing. The conversation between the Dragon Knight and the mechanician could get interesting…

"My mother is a clockwork mechanic like me!!" Belle giggled. "Her name is Meg and she is from Lenankamp, down in Toran. Do you know her?"

"Yes, I do…"

"It has been so long since I last saw her…" Belle mused. "You see, she ran away and dumped me."

"I-I… I'm sorry to hear that…" Futch stammered.

"I'm not mad at her though. I used to be mad. But you see," Belle wagged a finger at Futch. "I don't blame her. I mean, my dad did ditch us first…"

"………"

"I don't even know him, but I doubt I'll ever see him." Belle babbled on. "Anyway—my point is, it's my mother I'm looking for."

"I see…"

"Mister Dragon Knight?" Belle turned to Futch. "If you have the time, will you please help me find her?"

"W-w-what??!" Futch stuttered. "Help, but, but… I—"

"Please…" Belle begged, looking up at Futch pleadingly with her huge, moist brown eyes.

"… Okay…"

"THANK YOU!!!" Belle cried joyfully. She clapped her hands.

The scene basically defused into Belle thanking Futch and rejoicing, no real conversation took place thereafter. _Well, it may not seem interesting now… _Kidd stroked his chin thoughtfully as he walked away. He kept that little exchange filed away at the back of his mind… for now.

**Author's Notes again: **Just so you know, this fic happens parallel to another fic I'm working on which will be entitled "The Search", a fic about Belle and Futch searching for Meg. ^-^ Anyway—this chapter is very mushy, no? ^-^ But bishounen bestfriend-ship is just irresistible!! ^o^

**Next Chapter Preview:**

            _Futch and Viki aren't the only ones who knew him. A bunch of other people in Budehuc knew him as well… "Hmm, I should talk to them… although they ARE very reluctant to talk about Luc…"_


	3. Chapter 2: A Friend's Sorrow

**Author's Notes: **Oho, now it's Futch's turn!! ^-^ I REALLY appreciate the reviews. Tee-hee, you guys really took that "Should I continue?" question seriously!! ^^;;; Believe me, I have absolutely no plans of stopping.

@Fate: Are you kidding me? Tir was more of an older brother to Luc than that angst-ridden Sasarai, of course he understood Luc-kun. And I don't know what you mean by "differently" but this is Futch's take on Luc. SO mushy… And just so you don't get your hopes up, there is absolutely NO Luc/Sera in this fic and in all my other fics. _

@Merc: I know… my poor Luc-kun… T.T Oh, uh… more detail, got it. I usually write with a ton of detail but now… Perhaps I was in a hurry to get my points about Luc across. ^^;;;

@Luc: Leknaat. Of course. How can you write a Luc fic without her??!

Disclaimer: Suikoden is not mine. Nevertheless, I'm in love with you Luc!!

Who Is The Mysterious Magician Luc? 

**Chapter 2: A Friend's Sorrow**

            Kidd walked up to the Dragon Knight. "Sir Futch, do you have a moment to spare?"

            "Yes," Futch answered. "What may I help you with?"

            Kidd paused, trying to find the most professional and least offensive way of wording his request. "I am doing some research on Bishop Luc, especially about his past and his relationships with people from the Liberation Army and the Alliance Army. If it weren't too much trouble…"

            "………"

            The uneasy silence that settled around them somehow made Futch taller and sterner in Kidd's eyes. Frankly, he was rather intimidated. "I-I… I'd understand if you choose not to share your memories. I just thought, as you were his good friend—"

            "Yes. As his friend, it's about time that I did him justice." A look of resolve settled on Futch's features. His brown eyes narrowed.

            "Eh??…" Kidd looked up at him, not quite sure what the Dragon Knight meant by those words.

            "Let us go outside and sit under the trees." Futch gestured at the gardens visible through the windows. "I always did find it easier to talk in such a place. Luc did too, I think…"

            "I'll be right behind you, Sir." Kidd called to Futch. Already, the Dragon Knight was approaching the doors. Kidd ran to keep up with his much longer strides.

            Futch lead the way to a grassy spot beneath a canopy of leafy branches overlapping each other. It was an inviting little spot; the branches softening the heat of the sun, the sweet smelling grass cushioning the ground. Futch sat down, resting his back against one of the mossy tree trunks. Kidd sat down beside him.

            "Well…" Futch remarked. "I suppose I should begin talking."

            "Yes please." Kidd said. "I'm very glad you honored my request, Sir Futch."

            "It's no trouble," Futch assured the informer. "Besides, I owe Luc this much…"

            "………" _What does he mean by that?_

"As you have probably observed, many people regard Luc with fear and hatred," Futch began. "They think of him as a powerful, terrible person… a magician of awesome sorcery with a child's countenance bearing the True Wind Rune. The Wind Beast. I do not blame them… they never knew him… but I did."

            "Do you remember that time when I was first asked about Luc?" Futch turned to Kidd.

            "Well, I—"

            "All I said was: I knew him, we once fought together." Futch sighed. "It was more than that though… I knew him, very well. And I want the truth about him be known…"

            "Tell me please, how did you remember him?" Kidd prompted.

            "Luc… was a quiet young man. He often talked coldly, or arrogantly. Honestly, he's not very likeable at that first meeting…"

* * *

            _The young boy sat on the floor of one of Toran Castle's corridors; his back resting against the wall and one of his hands lazily tracing a pattern on the stone tiles. The outline of a Dragon…_

_"What am I doing here?.." Futch mumbled to himself. He looked through his tousled brown locks at the lively people around him. You would never have known they were the very same people fighting for the Liberation of the Scarlet Moon Empire. They seemed so… happy. He could hear music coming from one of the chambers down the corridor._

_            "Why should they be sad anyway?.." Futch muttered bitterly. "They weren't the ones who lost their Dragon and got banished from the Dragon Knights…"_

_            "Without a Dragon, a Dragon Knight is useless." Futch told himself angrily. "I shouldn't be here…"_

_            "Then leave."_

_            "What??!" Futch turned to find somebody standing beside him. It was a boy a few years older than he was; wearing robes of green and white, a circlet caught in his longish dark blond hair. _A mage… _"Would you care to repeat what you just said??!" Futch hissed._

_            "I said, 'then leave.'" The mage-boy repeated in his icy voice._

_            "Who are you to order me around??!" Futch got on his feet and raised his chin defiantly at the mage._

_            "I was not ordering you." The mage boy gave him an arrogant smile. "You yourself said you should leave. Supposing that you have enough sense to know what to do after that, I merely verbalized your next thought."_

_            Futch's jaw dropped. He composed himself and glared at the mage. Twin agates stared back at him, never backing down._

T-this guy is one of my "allies"??! _Futch shuddered at the thought. _He'd fit in much better in the company of that witch who killed Black.

* * *

            "No… I didn't like him much at that moment." Futch shook his head. "I thought he was too arrogant. He lacked tact. And he knew how to make people feel at their worst."

            The Dragon Knight rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Besides… he was a mage. We respected them, sure. But… they were too different from us. They're always so mysterious… and you never know what they hid behind their blank faces. I was just being… judgemental."

            "Oh…" Kidd murmured. _Hmm… who would have known that the Sir Futch everyone admired also went through an ignorant phase…_

"But he is one of those people that grow on you…" Futch continued. "As you get to know him… you will get to like him. In truth, I think her really, liked company. He was just… scared…"

            "Scared?" Kidd looked at Futch questioningly.

            "Yes." Futch nodded. "Scared. Scared of being around 'others'. Scared of trusting people. Scared of getting close to people… and losing them."

* * *

_            "The garden of the Emperor is the only place the blossom could be found in." Futch said. "Without telling Captain Joshua, I took Black and we flew to Palace… We managed to get the blossom, but the Court Magician, Windy… she saw us. She used one of her spells to hit us and we fell. Black… he protected me. I survived, but Black didn't."_

_            "At least he was good for one thing," Luc pointed out. "His liver saved the lives of all his other fellow dragons."_

_            "But Black died!!!" Futch cried._

_            "The death of one is negligible compared to the survival of many." Luc told him firmly._

_            "But why did it have to be Black??!" Futch yelled now, his uncontrollable rage and sadness getting the best of him._

_            "Why not Black?" Luc shot back. "Why not _your _Dragon??! Only because he's your Dragon??!"_

_            "………"_

_            "You depend too much on your Dragon, Futch…"_

_            "That's what Dragon Knights do, Luc." Futch explained. "We depend on our Dragons. A Dragon Knight is useless without his Dragon… Just as a Magician is useless without his Magic…"_

_            "That's different Futch…" Luc said. "Dragons are living creatures. It's no different from depending on humans… Magic on the other hand is a force from within you…"_

_            "So?.." Futch crossed his arms and scowled._

_            "People… they get tired, they grow old, they die. People can only make promises, they move away, they feel…" Luc pushed his hair off his face and looked away. "But Magic… it remains constant…"_

_            And Futch knew, the conversation was closed._

* * *

           "I see…" Kidd murmured. _So that's how he felt…_

"He never liked depending on anyone else but himself…" Futch explained. "I… I am probably the closest thing Luc ever had for a best friend…"

            Kidd's jaw dropped and he gawked at Futch, a shocked look on his face. "R-really??!" _Well… that was unexpected!! Who would have ever thought that someone as gallant and noble as Sir Futch would have such close relations with a, a… a demon…_

Futch looked slightly amused at Kidd's expression. A little sad as well. "We were close. We did fight two wars together after all."

            The Dragon Knight brought his arms behind his head and he leaned back, looking towards the sky. "It may not look like it now, but he's three years older than me. He was a little like an older brother to me—and to Sasuke as well."

            "Sasuke?" Kidd's brows scrunched together as he hastily leafed through a fat little notepad. "I don't think I know him."

            "Sasuke is our friend from the Dunan Unification War, a ninja from Rokkaku." Futch informed him. "The three of us were often seen together. That is, Sasuke and I would usually drag him with us to sit in the sprawling lawns of North Window Castle. He didn't really like doing that, he called it laziness, but hey—even the girls said he needed to get out sometimes. He spent too much time standing in front of the Stone Tablet of Promise."

            The corners of Futch's mouth started twitching and his brown eyes sparkled. "And sometimes, we had to fight together…"

* * *

_            "That looks like the right way, doesn't it?" Sasuke pointed at an opening amongst the trees as they hurried down the secret forest path towards Greenhill._

_            "I think so too, Sasuke." Futch inspects the way ahead of it. "No Highland soldiers, good."_

_"Shh!!" Luc hissed. He walked quickly down the path, his soft brown boots moving soundlessly. "You might as well hold up a sign and announce our presence to the enemy!! Can't you lower your voices?!"_

_"Well, geez, sorry!!" Sasuke scowled._

_"And I thought ninjas were supposed to be masters of stealth," Luc continued in a cutting tone._

_"Don't you hear something??!" Futch asked the two of them, more to stop them from fighting than anything._

_"Yeah…" Sasuke's forehead furrowed as he listened to the sounds that progressively became louder._

_"Highlanders!!!" Luc tore down towards the approaching group of Highland soldiers, leaving Sasuke and Futch staring after him._

_"H-hey!!" Futch called._

_"C'mon!!" Sasuke pulled at Futch's scarf and chased after Luc._

_"True Rune of the Wind—"_

_"Heeeey, leave some for us!!" Sasuke yelled and jumped towards the nearest Highland soldier._

_"Get out of the way!!" Luc yelled._

_"Don't worry Luc, we'll help." Futch rushed forward and thrusts Sigmund at a Highland soldier who awkwardly blocked it with his shield._

_Sasuke drew out Blue Comet and slashed at his opponent. Luc gritted his teeth and continued chanting._

_"I call upon the power of the sylphs—slay all my enemies!!!" The young mage's voice echoed in an unearthly manner and his robes billowed in the sudden streams of wind that issued from his Rune._

_"Whoa…" Sasuke forgot about attacking the Highland soldiers and watched Luc, awe reflected on his face. Futch shielded his face from the whipping winds. _Luc has become… more powerful!!

_Luc raised the Wind Rod and it shone. Several luminous green blades of wind formed at its tip and Luc hurled them towards the Highland soldiers._

_"What the—"_

_"AAAAAGH!!!" Came the pained shouts as the blades hit the Highland soldiers. Luc smirked with satisfaction as he watched his enemies stumbled. But he didn't stop there…_

_Two more blades of wind shimmered from above the Wind Rod. And catapulted themselves towards Futch and Sasuke._

_"LUC!!!" Futch yelped._

_"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING—ARRGH!!!" Sasuke screamed. The ninja and the Dragon Knight took the blows square on their backs and fell on their hands and knees, stunned._

_It took several seconds for Futch and Sasuke to recover and start shouting at Luc._

_"IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED WE AREN'T YOUR ENEMIES, THEY ARE!!!" Sasuke stomped his feet and flailed his arms about as he screeched at Luc._

_"You wouldn't listen to me." Luc said calmly._

_"THAT'S NO EXCUSE, YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US!!!" Futch yelled; feeling very frustrated with his 'ally'._

_"The next time I tell you 'get out of the way', make sure you DO get out of the way." Luc retorted._

_"Mou—you think you're so great!!" Sasuke spat. "I'm NEVER teaming up with you again!!"_

_"Me either," Futch swore._

_"Have it your way," Luc shrugged and turned his back on them. "I didn't want to fight with the two of you anyway."_

_"BOYS!!!" Shrieked a feminine voice._

_"BEHIND—"_

_"YOU!!!"_

_Luc, Futch and Sasuke looked back at the Highland soldiers who had recovered and were advancing towards them, swords raised._

_"EEP!!" Sasuke squeaked. The three boys instinctively raised covered their heads with their arms._

THUD!!! SLASH!!! WHIRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!! THWACK!!

_A bunch of knives and daggers and a boomerang flew towards the Highland soldiers. Dazed, the soldiers fell once more._

_            "Why did you leave us behind, hmm??!" Meg demanded, shaking a handful of very dangerous looking daggers at them._

_            "Luckily, we came on time!!" Millie pointed the fallen Highlanders to her pet. "Look Bonaparte, the bad men are sleeping!!"_

_            "The next time you do that, I'll be very mad." Tengaar declared. "It's as if you didn't need us…"_

_            "I didn't." Luc said matter-of-factly._

_            Tengaar turned as red as her braids. "WHY YOU—"_

_            "Erm, uh…" Futch forced himself to smile. "Please calm down, Tengaar."_

_            "Shall we go?" Meg suggested in a fake cheery tone, glancing at Tengaar nervously._

* * *

            Futch laughed. "It happens every time. Sasuke and I would insist on helping him and he would hit us. We never learned our lesson though."

            A bead of sweat slid down Kidd's forehead. _Some humor… _"Isn't that… a little…"

            "Mean?" Futch supplied. Kidd nodded.

            "He was doing it to discourage us from attacking rashly," Futch said. "We were hardly any help anyway… As you can see even now, Luc is used to doing things in his own way… on his own…"

            "Yes…" Kidd nodded solemnly. Futch let out a sudden chuckle. "What's so funny, Sir Futch?"

            "I just remembered… they called us the 'Pretty Boys'; Luc, Sasuke and I," Futch shook his head, still chuckling. "It was a little embarrassing, and a little amusing too. Luc didn't take it that way though… he only said…"

* * *

            "Faces are merely borrowed, it is what's inside that matters…" 

* * *

            The laughter evaporated from the man's visage. "It is only now that I understand what he was trying to say with those words…

            "Sasarai looks exactly like Luc, but they are very different. Even though they are brothers, essentially the same person even…

            "They are hardly kindred. Luc had more of a family with us. I only wish he had known…"

            _How does it feel like… _Kidd wondered. _Being so afraid of losing people that you don't even bother holding on to them?._

"I should be proud of him!!!" Futch cried. "The True Wind Bearer! My friend! 'I am proud of him!' But no… I never said that…"

"Now you did, Sir Futch," Kidd reminded him, holding up his notepad. "And it's documented."

Futch smiled sadly. "Whom they thought was a demented enchanter… He was just a lonely boy… And in his heart burned the desire to challenge Fate. Perhaps Geddoe wass right. He needed to grow up. Can you blame him? This person who was never allowed to be a child?!!

"And he was shunned…

"In the usual nature of men, towards things they didn't understand or things they found to be different…

"They shunned him…

"And that Kidd, was Luc…"

"I never would have known," Kidd declared. "I think, Sir Futch, he would have been grateful to you for this…"

"He would probably complain for a while first," Futch chuckled lightly. He turned his gaze towards the sky again, the sight of the magnificent blue and white expanse comforting him.

"Hello Mister Dragon Knight!!!"

Futch snapped out of his reverie and his gaze landed on Belle. The little mechanician girl was standing in front of him, waving.

"Hello Belle!" Kidd chirped.

"Hello Kidd!" Belle grinned. "Hello again, Mister Dragon Knight!"

Futch gulped visibly. "Hello…"

"Miss Apple told me you knew my mother," Belle told him. "She said I should talk to you."

"If your mother is who I think she is then… Yes, I knew your mother…" Futch sighed.

Kidd looked from Belle to Futch, the gears in his head starting to turn. "Hmm… I guess I should be on my way. Thank you, Sir Futch."

"No problem." Futch's smile was tight as he turned to Belle. "Would you like to sit down?"

Belle unceremoniously plopped down on the grass beside Futch. Kidd took his leave—rather, seemed to take his leave. Of course, he needed to do some informative eavesd—sleuthing. The conversation between the Dragon Knight and the mechanician could get interesting…

"My mother is a clockwork mechanic like me!!" Belle giggled. "Her name is Meg and she is from Lenankamp, down in Toran. Do you know her?"

"Yes, I do…"

"It has been so long since I last saw her…" Belle mused. "You see, she ran away and dumped me."

"I-I… I'm sorry to hear that…" Futch stammered.

"I'm not mad at her though. I used to be mad. But you see," Belle wagged a finger at Futch. "I don't blame her. I mean, my dad did ditch us first…"

"………"

"I don't even know him, but I doubt I'll ever see him." Belle babbled on. "Anyway—my point is, it's my mother I'm looking for."

"I see…"

"Mister Dragon Knight?" Belle turned to Futch. "If you have the time, will you please help me find her?"

"W-w-what??!" Futch stuttered. "Help, but, but… I—"

"Please…" Belle begged, looking up at Futch pleadingly with her huge, moist brown eyes.

"… Okay…"

"THANK YOU!!!" Belle cried joyfully. She clapped her hands.

The scene basically defused into Belle thanking Futch and rejoicing, no real conversation took place thereafter. _Well, it may not seem interesting now… _Kidd stroked his chin thoughtfully as he walked away. He kept that little exchange filed away at the back of his mind… for now.

**Author's Notes again: **Just so you know, this fic happens parallel to another fic I'm working on which will be entitled "The Search", a fic about Belle and Futch searching for Meg. ^-^ Anyway—this chapter is very mushy, no? ^-^ But bishounen bestfriend-ship is just irresistible!! ^o^

**Next Chapter Preview:**

            _Futch and Viki aren't the only ones who knew him. A bunch of other people in Budehuc knew him as well… "Hmm, I should talk to them… although they ARE very reluctant to talk about Luc…"_


	4. Chapter 3: Obscure Alliances

**Author's Notes: **Okay, random-people-who-knew-Luc time.

@Fate: @_@ Ooh, okay. I just wanted to make my non-Luc/Sera-ness clear. As for "The Search", I haven't actually uploaded it. I don't know when I should, but I don't want to just suddenly flood Fanfiction.net with my stuff. @_@;;;

@Deth Star: I don't know if you're talking about the Gaidens or not, but it doesn't really matter to me, since… well, I want to write this.

@Luc: @_@ Stop reading my mind. Apple comes up… right about now.

@Touga: T.T I was very sad about Luc's death as well…

Disclaimer: Suikoden is not mine. Millie/Luc==cool. ^-^ I just wanted to say that.

Who Is The Mysterious Magician Luc? 

**Chapter 3: "Obscure Alliances"**

            Futch and Viki aren't the only ones who knew him. A bunch of other people in Budehuc knew him as well… 

"Miss Jeane, Miss Apple, Mister Tuta… and possibly, Miss Lilly." Kidd scribbled their names down his notepad, frowning slightly. "They knew him… although, it seems they don't want to let other people know that…"

"But I still want to ask them though… Who is the mysterious magician Luc?"

* * *

            _I-will-not-be-scared-I-will-not-be-scared-I-will-not-be-scared…_

            Yet as Kidd neared the entrance to the Runemistress', panic rose up his throat. Kidd shut his eyes tightly, his body reflexively freezing. _How can I face her though… after the last time?…_

            "Scary!!" Kidd squealed. A few people turned to look at him. Kidd blushed. _They must think I'm a weirdo…_

Kidd gathered his resolve and prepared to enter Jeane's Rune Shop. _Remember, this is for an investigation… _Kidd then blinked. _Wait a minute—that's exactly it!! This is for an investigation!! A-and… last time, I was investigating her and she…_ Kidd stifled the urge to cry. Jeane was just plain… eerie.

            "Hiya Kidd, watcha standing there for?" A husky female voice called.

            Kidd yelped in surprise. The Runemistress was beside him, leaning against a wall. She offered the informer a little smile, her heavy-lidded eyes twinkling slyly.

            "Kidd, are you here for an investigation?" Jeane asked, leaning towards him.

            "Er, um—yes!! A-an ingestion—I mean, in-vest-ig-a-tion!!!" Kidd stuttered.

            "Really??" The runesage's face darkened dangerously. "You still DARE to investigate about me??!"

            "N-n-no!!!" Kidd shook his head frantically. "I swear, I'm not, I won't, I mean—I, I, I want to know about Luc!!!"

            "Hmm??" Jeane fixed him a puzzled look.

            "Umm… you see, I'm trying to investigate about Luc's past," Kidd began. "You knew him, right, from the Dunan War and from the Toran War, so, so…" Kidd looked up at her pleadingly. "I want to ask you about him, j-just that… not… you…"

            "Tee-hee, sure thing." Jeane giggled.

            "You did know him, right?"

            "Well… I kind of knew him from those two wars…" Jeane answered enigmatically.

            "What do you mean??" Kidd asked.

            Jeane shot him another dark look.

            "E-he!! Sorrysorrysorry…" Kidd put his hands together, as if in prayer.

            "So… there, I kinda knew him." Jeane drawled. "Although I kinda wish… I really knew him…"

            "………" _I should never have bothered… Miss Jeane NEVER gives a real answer…_

"As a Rune Sage though, I'd tell you this," Jeane said seriously. "He holds a True Rune and that makes him powerful—but that doesn't come without a price…" She sighed. "Just like Tir… and Riou and Jowy… the curse caught up with him…"

            "Curse??" Kidd echoed.

            "The curse of his True Rune…" Jeane said.

            "Wha—what—"

            "He fought us…" Jeane looked away from the informer and slipped back in her shop. Kidd knew better than to prod.

            "T-thank you…" Kidd called to her.

            "See you, Kidd." Jeane winked. "I'm just happy we saved his soul."

            "We?"

            "Goodbye."

* * *

            "You should have known better than to ask Miss Jeane," Doctor Tuta shook his head, an amused smile on his face.

            "Yes Doctor," Kidd murmured in a dramatic manner. "Her answers just made my head ache terribly… I'm never so stressed as when I am trying to get information from her—would you have something for migraine?"

            Tuta nearly laughed at the boy's exaggerations, but suppressed himself. Instead, he turned to his nurse and said, "Mio, please get Kidd some headache remedy."

            "Yes Doctor." Mio smiled sweetly and fetched some pills and a glass of water. She handed Kidd the said items. "Here Kidd, take a pill every two hours."

            "Thank you very much." Kidd popped in a pill. His face suddenly scrunched up and turned red. "MMMMMMMMRF!!!"

            "Kidd, Kidd!!!" Alarmed, Tuta stood behind the boy's back and brought his arms around Kidd. He then forced Kidd to spit the pill. Kidd coughed violently, his eyes tearing up.  Mio brought a glass of water to Kidd's mouth and made him drink.

            "An overlarge pill…" Kidd gasped, wiping the tears from his eyes.

            "I guess you should just have herbal tea then?" Tuta smiled. "It would soothe your head. It would be less hazardous for you as well." Mio nodded and went to make Kidd some tea.

            "Thank you." Kid turned red again, this time from embarrassment. "Erm, now Doctor, may I please interview you for my investigation?"

            "Certainly," Tuta replied. "Although, I don't remember much about Luc…"

            "Whatever you know will do, Doctor." Kidd said.

            "Okay then," Tuta said. "Hmm… I was just eleven then—I was actually scared of him… he was always scowling…"

            "Well," Kidd wrinkled his nose. "From what I heard, he never really outgrew that, no?"

            "That's right." Tuta nodded. "I know Sir Futch got along well with him though, and Mister Sasuke—but he's not here, so… How about you talk to Sir Futch?"

            "I already did." Kidd told him.

            "Oh, very well…" Tuta shrugged. "He's the best person to ask, since I hardly talked to Luc back then… I'm not really that much help."

            "Thanks for your help, anyway." Kidd said.

            "Sure Kidd," Tuta said. "And oh—what I remember though, is he was capable of great destruction even then… He helped win battles with the Highland Army with his Rune… perhaps, you would want to ask Miss Apple about it…"

            "I will, Doctor." Kidd waved as he stepped out of the clinic. "Thanks!! See you!!"

* * *

            Kidd hurried down the hall, eager to reach Apple's quarters. "She would know, wouldn't she??" Kidd said aloud. "I mean, she was a strategist for the army then, so she would know a lot about the Army's captains—OOF!!" Kidd collided with something and fell.

            "HEY!!! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!" Lilly Pendragon screeched as she picked herself off the floor.

            "I'm sorry, Miss Lilly…" Kidd grumbled none too graciously. _Well, look who's talking, if she were looking, she would have been able to avoid me…_

"I'm really sorry, Miss Lilly," Kidd forced himself to say. "I was just in a hurry to reach Miss Apple's room because I need to interview her."

            "Another investigation?" Lilly sniffed.

            "Yes, that's right." Kidd puffed up his chest, feeling important. "I am attempting to do what has never been done before—that is, to document the past of the magician Luc while he was with the Rebel Army of Toran and the Alliance Army of Dunan!!"

            "Really??" Lilly drawled disinterestedly.

            "Would you agree to let me interview you as well?" Kidd asked.

            "Why would I want to help you out, what good will that do me??" Lilly snorted delicately.

            "Well…" Kidd shrugged. "Nothing really, I just thought the whole world should hear the voices of the people who knew Luc as he was back then—"

            "The WHOLE world??!" Lilly exclaimed.

            "Well, yes—"

            "Well Kidd, I think you're absolutely right, the whole world should hear my—our opinions." Lilly grabbed hold of Kidd's wrist and dragged him to a bench near a window.

            "Does that mean you will let me interview you??"

            "Of course!! SIT!!" Lilly commanded. She herself sat down.

            Kidd sat down and took out his notepad. "So, what do you know about Luc?"

            "He was with the people that fought Neclord!!" Lilly cried. "Neclord is a very powerful, evil, old, ugly vampire who wanted to rule Tinto and the entire world!!!

            "One day, he fell upon out fair city with his army of a million zombies!!! It was so scary!!! That grotesque old brute wanted to take the most beautiful girl as his wife!!! So they entered the Mayor's mansion and kidnapped me!!!" Lilly gasped at the memory, her hand over heart.

            "So, where does Luc come in??" Kidd cut in impatiently.

            "Don't interrupt me!!!" Lilly said imperiously. "As I was saying, Luc was with the people that fought Neclord. He used his Rune a little bit to help save me. Of course, it was really Master Riou who did most of the saving—"

            "And Luc?" Kidd prompted.

            "Well, that's basically it," Lilly said with a careless wave of her hand. "He just did a little bit of healing as well for his wounded companions. Of course, Master Riou did most of the healing—"

            "And?"

            "That's it. That's all I remember about him. I remember Master Riou though—KYAAAA!!!" Lilly suddenly shrieked.

            "EH??!" Kidd cried in alarm. "What's wrong??"

            "He's so dreamy!!" Lilly sighed at the memory.

            "………" Kidd suppressed an exasperated sound rising up his throat.

            Lilly continued, oblivious to Kidd's reaction. "As a matter of fact, I'm reminded of him when I see—"

            Lilly suddenly paused, staring down the hall behind Kidd. Kidd looked over his shoulder. Hugo was walking towards them. He approached them, his gaze turned somewhere far away—definitely NOT returning Lilly's gaze.

            Lilly's eyebrow quirked unpleasantly. She slid one slim leg forward, blocking Hugo's path. Preoccupied, Hugo still didn't notice.

            "… WHAAAAAAAAA—" Hugo yelped as he tripped over Lilly's leg. "Ouch…" He looked up at Lilly who had turned her gaze somewhere else. "What did you do that for??"

            "Do what?" Lilly murmured innocently.

            "Trip me!!" Hugo said angrily.

            "I did not do such a thing!!" Lilly cried indignantly. "How DARE you accuse me of such a thing!!!"

            "How do you explain that??!" Hugo demanded, pointing at Lilly's leg.

            "So I stretched out my leg, what's wrong with that??!" Lilly retorted. "You should watch where you're going so you don't trip!!!"

            "You know what, I will stop arguing with you since nothing good ever comes out of it!!!" Hugo spat.

            "FINE!!" Lilly yelled.

            "Hmp, let's see!!"

            "What do you mean by that??!"

            Kidd pushed himself off the bench and left in as inconspicuous a manner as possible.

* * *

            _Knock, knock, knock!!_

"Come in!!" Apple called. She pushed her chair away from the table and turned to face whoever was knocking.

            "Good day, Miss Apple." Kidd said. "May I come in?"

            "Be my guest." Apple smiled.

            "Am I disturbing anything?" Kidd asked.

            "No Kidd, I was doing some light reading." Apple gestured to the thick, hardbound volume lying on her table.

            "Ah… I see…" Kidd nodded glancing at the book. _Light reading??…_

"What can I do for you, Kidd?" Apple asked. "Is this another investigation?"

            "Yes Miss Apple." Kidd replied. "But fear not, it is not your secrets I am after."

            "Very well then," Apple nodded.

            "I am doing some research on the magician Luc," Kidd said.

            "A biography?" Apple asked. "Interesting…"

            "Not exactly a biography," Kidd explained. "Rather, I am collecting the memories of people about him—how they knew him from before… before his campaign against us…"

            "Hmm…" Apple took off her glasses and rubbed the lenses with a hanky. "He was once an ally… But I'm used to allies becoming enemies anyway. There was Master Leon back in the war against Highland…"

            "Leon?" Kidd asked.

            "Leon Silverberg is Master Mathiu and Miss Odessa's uncle," Apple answered. "You have heard of them, haven't you?"

            "Yes, from the Liberation Army." Kidd remembered.

            "Master Leon was an ally back in the Toran war," Apple said. "However when we met again in the Dunan war, he was one of our foes. So you see, I'm used to this sort of thing…

            "However, for this to happen…" Apple sighed sadly.

            Kidd waited for her to continue, watching as Apple put back on her glasses. She turned back to Kidd. "I always knew we'd see each other again—but I thought we would meet up as allies again for the third time. One of my most vivid memories of him… it was when we were fighting the Highland Army and he used the True Wind Rune against Sasarai's forces."

"Master Sasarai??!" Kidd's eyes widened. "Isn't he, our…"

"As I said, allies can become enemies." Apple said. "Enemies can become allies as well. Back then, Harmonia decided to ally themselves with Highland, after all, Highland used to be a state of Harmonia. Sasarai led the Harmonian forces against the Alliance Army… and that made him an enemy."

Kidd checked his notes. "Oh… right. He was your enemy back then. I guess Luc and Master Sasarai have always been enemies…"

"Yes. That remained constant. Luc was so determined to beat him," Apple recalled. "I have never seen him that excited. He was often quiet and apathetic. He never really cared about the army he has allied himself with; he was just following his Mistress' orders.

"But when Sasarai showed up, he himself volunteered to attack the Harmonian High Priest…"

* * *

"Sasarai of Harmonia? I know him well enough. Leave him to me…" 

* * *

            "I was surprised. Everyone was," Apple admitted. "And then when he was face to face with Sasarai, he simply chanted… and the Harmonians—they were literally blown away. We never knew he was that powerful. He had never used his Rune to that extent…

            "At that moment… I felt it. He really was, undoubtedly, an ally. Always. I thought…

            "I should have known, all he really wanted at that moment was victory against Sasarai, not Luca Blight who was our 'real' enemy. Luc had a war of his own then, a war against Sasarai and what he did was for that, not for the Alliance Army…"

            "He must really hate Master Sasarai then…" Kidd's thoughts wandered to the True Earth Rune Bearer. He had a benign smile on his tranquil face that was much too young for how old he claimed he was. It was hard to imagine anyone holding such grudge against him. _You forget Kidd, he's much older, wiser and MUCH more devious than he looks…_

"That was the one moment when Luc threw away what seemed to be his practice of conserving his magic," Apple said.

            "Yet now he used it without inhibitions…" Kidd pointed out.

            "Well, didn't he feel after all that he had nothing to lose?" Apple said sadly. "He was to destroy himself as well anyway. Back then; he still had his soul intact. He had to be careful lest his Rune overpowers him. And the curse… it hasn't touched him back then.

            "Yet now, Luc is struggling to keep the True Wind Rune from eating away at his soul… Struggling only until that time he could manage to destroy himself along with other True Runes. Now, the curse has fated him to fight against all other Bearers… to fight against people he once helped…

            "Oh listen to, going on with this magical sentimentality," Apple shook her head. Kidd thought he saw tears glistening from behind her glasses but Apple stood up and turned away before he could verify. "Master Mathiu would tell me not to dabble in this matters, such is not the way of strategists. Shu would probably scold me—" Apple paused. Kidd noticed that her neck and shoulders are tense, her back stiff.

            "Thank you, Miss Apple," Kidd said on cue. "You've been kind."

            "You are welcome Kidd." Apple told him, her back still turned to the informer.

            Kidd led himself out of Apple's room and shut the door behind him. _Well what should I do now?? Should I ask Sanae? I heard her parents were in the Dunan War, so they must have known Luc as well…_

* * *

            "Well, he was strong." Sanae Y snapped. "That's what my parents told me."

            "Hmm, what else?" Kidd asked.

            "Why are you bothering me??" Sanae scowled, planting the blunt end of her naginata on the floor and leaning her weight against it. "I wasn't even born then!!! It's my parents you should ask!!!"

            Kidd's face lit up. "SANAE!! You're a genius!!!" He threw his arms around the girl and hugged her.

            "AGH!!! LET GO OF ME!!!" Sanae shrieked, pushing Kidd off and hitting him behind the knees with his naginata. Kidd fell on his bottom.

            "Now, excuse me," Sanae huffed. "I must go back to my training."

**Author's Notes again: **……… None to say really.

**Next Chapter Preview:**

_She burst in the library, her red hair streaming behind her. "LUC, LUC!! WHERE IS HE?? I'M HERE TO BEAT SOME SENSE INTO HIS HEAD!!!"_

_            "Please calm down," a swordsman behind her said, scratching at the brown locks that fell over his face. It was obvious that he felt ill at ease with their current location._

_            His fiery companion gave him a burning look. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!"_


	5. Chapter 4: Regrets

**Author's Notes: **Kidd might just have bitten off more than he can chew in this one. ^_~ Oh, BTW… WHY DOES FFNET CHANGE THE FORMAT OF MY STORY??! AFTER I PAINSTAKINGLY FORMAT IT FOR BETTER READING IT CHANGES THE FORMAT!!! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG???! T.T

@Elven Goddess: WHOO-HOO!!! highfives Yes, I myself refuse to believe that Luc is never coming back. As a matter of fact, after I upload several of my other fics, I will go on to write the Suikoden 4 fanfic forming in my mind. By a Suikoden 4 fanfic, I mean what I think would be cool to happen in Suikoden 4. Woot!! Hail all anti-Luc/Sera even if we support different couplings for Luc!!

@Fate: ^-^ That's very nice of you to say. I'll try very hard to maintain and improve how I write. Thanks!!

@Aria: WHOO-HOO!!! highfives Another anti-Luc/Sera fan heh, you're more of just anti-Sera, ne? ^-^ I'm not planning to pair Viki with Luc… I have a fandom of my own for Luc. Hehehe…

Disclaimer: Suikoden is not mine. cries I mean, I would NEVER have killed off Luc and invented Sera!!

Who Is The Mysterious Magician Luc? 

**Chapter 4: Regrets**

            It has been about 3 weeks since Kidd started the investigation. Inspired by Sanae's offhand comment, Kidd decided to write to several people who knew him. These people included Sanae's parents, Freed and Yoshino Yamamoto. He also wrote to the informer from Radat, Richmond. He also sent a letter to Marlowe, the historian and to the chief of the Warrior's Village.

            Yoshino and Freed's letter was the first to come:

_Dear Mister Kidd,_

_            Greetings!! I, Freed Yamamoto wrote this letter regarding Master Luc, to share my memories of this magician I knew from the Alliance Army._

_            Master Luc was very aloof; he hardly spent time with other people, although I seem to remember him getting along with two other boys about his age. One was the Dragon Knight Futch and the other was the ninja, Sasuke. Master Luc was very powerful. I remember Master Shu saying, his abilities were more helpful than we realize. Master Luc was also very intimidating for a young man; he acted very mature for his age._

_            On behalf of my wife, Yoshino, I would write next what she thought about him. She says Luc is quiet but he seems to be a very nice young man. She says that he sometimes went to the laundry area to get some fresh air. And he's very conscientious about his clothes—he takes very good care of them._

_                                                                                    Signed,_

_                                                                                                Freed Yamamoto_

            _Oh so now I know that the True Wind Rune Bearer was very careful with his robes… _Kidd scratched his head. _What does that say about him?.. Or maybe I'm just over-analyzing here…_

Marlowe wrote back as well. The letter was very informative, but a little boring. It merely stated Luc's role in the wars and gave what Marlowe knew about Luc's background. Not exactly what Kidd was looking for…

Kidd let out a sound that was somewhere between a sigh and a grunt. _Things have been slow lately… _He has interviewed every single possible person in the castle who could tell him about Luc. Most of them were even less helpful than Lilly.

Kidd made another complaining sound.

"Sssh!!!" Eike shushed him, giving him a sharp look. "If you cannot be quiet, you should leave the library."

"Sorry," Kidd muttered. He lazily fixed the papers on his desk, for lack of anything better to do.

"EXCUSE ME!!" A woman shouted. She was outside the library yet her voice carried clear into the silent room. Eike looked scandalized.

She burst in the library, her red hair streaming behind her. "LUC, LUC!! WHERE IS HE?? I'M HERE TO BEAT SOME SENSE INTO HIS HEAD!!!"

"Please calm down," a swordsman behind her said, scratching at the brown locks that fell over his face. It was obvious that he felt ill at ease with their current location.

His fiery companion gave him a burning look. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!"

"Please, observe proper behavior in the library!!" Eike hurried over to the couple, his normally pale face red with suppressed rage.

"I don't care where I am, I just need to find our friend!!!" The red-headed woman snapped at the librarian.

"Please… stop making a scene…" the swordsman pleaded.

Kidd watched the scene, feeling a lump rise up his throat. _Why do I have the very bad feeling that this is my fault?? _The informer pushed his chair away from the desk, got on his feet and walked towards the group.

"Is something the matter?" Kidd asked them.

"Get back to your seat, this problem does not concern the other patrons." Eike told him.

"Hey, you are a detective, aren't you??" The woman tilted her head, appraising Kidd.

"Yes, Miss—"

"Would you happen to be Kidd, the one who wrote us about Luc??" The woman demanded.

Kidd's eyes widened. "Yes, I—"

"I am Tengaar." The woman introduced herself. She grabbed the swordsman by the arm and pulled him beside her. "And this is Hix, my husband, Chief of the Warrior's Village."

"Pleased to meet you," Hix said when Tengaar pinched his arm.

"T-t-the, pleasure is all mine…" Kidd stammered. "I… I was wondering why you never wrote back…" _What are they doing here, IN PERSON??!_

"Sorry," Tengaar smiled apologetically. "We wanted to arrive as soon as possible but we had to fix some things in our village. And our children insisted on coming with us, but of course, we couldn't bring them along so we left them in the care of our friends."

"M-master Hix, Mistress Tengaar…" Kidd began. "I didn't expect that you would come here, a letter was all I requested—"

"It's okay," Tengaar waved a letter and handed it to Kidd. "When we heard that Luc was doing something that was not very good, we had to come personally. He'd listen to us, wouldn't he, Hix?"

"Umm," Hix looked unsure. "Perhaps."

"He would," Tengaar insisted. "So now, we need to talk to Luc. Where is he?"

Kidd was looking down at his letter to the couple.

To: Master Hix, Chief of the Warrior's Village and Mistress Tengaar 

_Good day!! I am Kidd, Budehuc Castle's Informer. I am currently doing an investigation regarding the magician Luc._

_            I have heard that you are familiar with him, as a matter of fact; you have known him from the Rebel Army of Toran and the Alliance Army of Dunan._

_            I am aware that once you were allies. In the Grasslands-Zexen area though, Luc is better known as the Destroyer. He sought to destroy all the True Runes—the ceremony could possibly destroy the Grasslands and the entire world._

_            In the face of these recent events, I launched an investigation to learn about Luc's past. I would appreciate any information you may be able to give about him from that time you spent together._

_            Thank you._

_                                                                                                            Kidd, Budehuc Castle_

            And then, he realized it. _Oh no…_ Kidd looked up at the couple. Tengaar was tapping her foot impatiently and Hix was looking at him expectantly.

            "Look, Kidd, I don't want to rush you, but can you _finally _lead us to Luc?" Tengaar asked.

            Kidd bit his lip. _I never told them… I didn't know how to… I just assumed they would probably have heard by now… They don't know yet… That Luc is dead…_

Kidd cleared his throat. "M-mistress Tengaar… Master Hix… I apologize that I haven't made myself clear. The ceremony Luc wanted to perform… we were able to halt it. But… in the process… Luc passed away."

            Tengaar's jaw dropped. "What??!"

            Hix was equally surprised. "What??!"

            "Luc… he died." Kidd said.

            "But, but—that's ridiculous!!" Tengaar cried. "Luc is immortal!!! They said so!! Didn't they Hix? He has a True Rune how can he die, it's not possible!!!"

            "They say… That he used the True Wind Rune too much and that drained the life from him…" Kidd murmured.

            "HIX??!" Tengaar turned to her husband, tears streaming down her face. "Did you know that such a thing could happen to Luc??!"

            "No, Tengaar!!" Hix exclaimed. He had a hand against his forehead, as if his head ached and he had a distraught look on his face.

            "I am sorry…" Kidd whispered.

            "THEN WHY??!" Tengaar shouted at Kidd angrily.

            "Pardon?" Kidd's eyes widened in alarm. The woman was angry, very angry—AT HIM!!

            "Why did you bother writing to us??!" Tengaar shouted. "Why now?? After you lot killed him??! YES, KILLED HIM!!!"

            "My allies were only acting for their survival!!!" Kidd shouted back at her. "Why are you blaming us??! If Luc didn't do that crazy thing of his then we wouldn't have gone against him!!!"

            "You don't even know him!!!" Tengaar screeched. "HOW DARE YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!"

            "Tengaar, calm down…" Hix said holding her by the shoulders and restraining her. Although it was obvious that he was restraining himself as well.

            Kidd looked over his shoulder. Everyone in the library was staring at them. Eike had cowered behind his desk; the temper of the red-haired woman obviously scared him.

            "You write to us now, for your _investigation_," Tengaar spat, as if she loathed the word. "But you didn't care to let us know what was happening when something could still have been done… When Luc was still alive…"

            Kidd looked down at his feet, Tengaar's words made him feel ashamed. "I'm really sorry…"

            "You're an informer," Tengaar said. "You could have done so much more. You knew how to reach Luc's old friends. You could have at least let us known what was happening to him before you killed him. Mister Richmond would have done so… But you…"

            "Tengaar, that's enough." Hix told her.

            "I don't understand why Luc did that…" Tengaar continued still. "But he would have a reason. He's not crazy. How dare you…"

* * *

            "How is she?" Kidd asked.

            "She's resting now, Apple is talking to her." Hix replied. He stole a glance at his wife sitting on the bed and closed the door after him. He tilted his head slightly at Thomas. "Thank you for letting us use the room."

            "It's no trouble," Thomas said, fidgeting uneasily. He had heard of what transpired between the warriors and the informer. Who in Budehuc didn't? "I-if there's anything else you need, please just let us know." He then took his leave, relieved.

            Kidd tugged at his blue jacket, his eyes shifting guiltily. _This is all my fault… stupid investigation…_

After giving Kidd a piece of her mind, Tengaar had stormed out of the library. Kidd had stupidly told her that Viki and Futch actually fought Luc face-to-face at the Ceremonial Site. Tengaar found the teleportress and the warrior didn't just scream at her, she even gave Viki a slap on the cheek. _Miss Viki is probably still crying about that… _Viki tried explaining herself to Tengaar but between the two of them, Tengaar was obviously better equipped to win a verbal battle. It was lucky that Futch left with Sharon (and Belle, Kidd notes) a few days ago, or else Tengaar would probably have done something worse to him. Apple finally found Tengaar and calmed her down, although Tengaar also gave the strategist a red welt on the cheek before Apple managed to appease her.

            "I'm sorry," Kidd apologized for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

            "I am sorry about Tengaar's behavior as well," Hix said. "She is normally a very nice woman but her temper sometimes gets the better of her. She's very emotional… she can't help it…"

            "I understand…" Kidd said. "You were Luc's friends, and I shouldn't have talked about him like that. Mistress Tengaar is right, I didn't know him…"

            "It's just hard to believe that Luc would do such a thing with no good reason," Hix explained. "He's no saint and he can be mean sometimes—but he was pretty harmless…"

            "So I heard…" Kidd smiled faintly.

            The door opened. "Come in Hix," Apple smiled, her left cheek still slightly swollen. So are her eyes, Kidd noted. "And you too Kidd, Tengaar is ready to talk to you. She promises not to shout this time."

            Hix entered and Kidd followed him. Tengaar smiled sadly at Hix, her lower lip trembling and her swollen red eyes filling up with tears. Hix sat on the edge of the bed and encircled his arms around her.

            "Oh Tengaar…" Hix hugged her and stroked her hair. Tengaar clung tightly unto him, sobbing.

            "I was just so sad… It was so unexpected…" Tengaar drew the back of her hand across her eyes, wiping away her tears.

            "I'm sorry," Kidd said again.

            "I know you are…" Tengaar told him. She forced herself to smile. "If you want, we can still help you with your investigation."

            "You are too kind," Kidd shook his head.

            "Nonsense, we did travel this far, we might as well be of help," Tengaar said. "So it's about Luc right…

            "They've all probably told you about what an arrogant, snobbish little prick he was."

            Apple nodded, one corner of her mouth quirking. "Who could forget that about him?"

            "And he exasperated everyone," Hix added.

            "Have you heard of Blue Lightning Flik?" Tengaar asked Kidd.

            "Oh, have I ever!!!" Kidd exclaimed excitedly. "H-he was from the Warrior's Village, right??"

            Hix nodded.

            "He never came back though," Tengaar mumbled, pouting. "Anyway, Mister Flik is, for the most part, a laid-back, easy-going individual who particularly respects women and children. However, Luc can get a rise out of him every so often. Out of him and his friend Viktor."

            Kidd's ears twitched at this. "Viktor??! The man who fought Neclord??!"

            "Yes. Luc exasperates everyone." Tengaar said. "I, for one, was always arguing with him. I'm older than him but he refuses to listen and gets annoying. Hix doesn't even bother to argue with him, since Luc can be very difficult."

            "Nevertheless, he was our friend," Hix said.

            "I wish things could have been different…" Tengaar sighed.

            "You're not alone…" Apple reminded her. "You have to believe that I didn't find it easy to plan against Luc…"

             "I suppose… little Meg and Millie would be heartbroken as well if they knew…" Tengaar mused, fresh tears forming in her eyes. "I wonder how they are…"

            "Probably, missing their 'big sister' as well." Apple patted Tengaar on the back. "Stay here awhile? It's not often I meet old friends again…"

            "We can't." Tengaar told her. "We'll leave first thing tomorrow."

            "Our children are missing us terribly," Hix said. "Heaven was very understanding about it. You have seen her, haven't you? Our eldest daughter…"

            Apple nodded. "She was just a baby then."

            "She's already twelve years old," Tengaar smiled proudly. "She looks like Hix and she's as kind as he is as well… But she was very sad when we said we had to leave for a while…"

            "Very well, I can't ask you to make your children unhappy." Apple hugged Tengaar and Hix. "I'm very glad to see both of you again. Now, rest, you have a long journey ahead of you tomorrow."

            "Thank you," Kidd said. Hix and Tengaar tilted their heads in acknowledgement then Kidd left.

**Author's Notes again: **Who doesn't adore Tengaar/Hix?? =O kicks anyone who says "Me!!" or any such variations.

**Next Chapter Preview:**

            A mischievous little smile graced her pretty face. "Okay, I'll let you interview me. But—let me see the notes you have gathered first."

_            Kidd frowned. "The investigation is top-secret until I see that I have enough accurate material to publish. I am not doing anything to jeopardize the credibility of this project about Master Luc; how can I betray the trust of people who helped me, like Sir Futch??"_

_            "But I knew both of them!!" She flipped her wavy light brown hair over her shoulder. "Here, I'll prove it."_

_            Kidd examined the badge she dropped on the table. "Hmm… Dragon Knight, 9th Rank… Futch—" Kidd goggled at her. "An old girlfriend??!"_

_            She turned beet-red and snatched the badge from him. "Being an informer doesn't mean sticking your nose into other people's business without discretion!!!"_

*Who is she?? ^-^ Make a wild guess…*


	6. Chapter 5: An Unexpected Encounter

**Author's Notes: **Hullo, I'm alive, did you miss me? ^_~ Kaa—you people are so boring, only one made a guess… GreatLight432's right, this chapter is Meg-centric. Now, if only I have something to offer you… _

@Luc: Hix had a spine??! O.o Well, I guess compared to how he was before, it's an improvement. ^^;;; And no, I won't flood, don't worry. _ Or maybe I will, who knows?

@King Gilby: EOW-chan!!! huggles I'm glad you liked my work for this so far!! Heeeey—I'm over-fluffy??! You never told me that before!!! =P I did warn you I write shoujo fanfics!!!

@GreatLight432: Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! Always nice to see people who appreciate my writing!!! And your second guess is right!!! It IS Meg!!! Valeria has red hair in other pics, and… isn't she just too old for Futch? @_@

@CeleslovesYugi: T.T This is unfortunate. I never planned to have a Sasarai interview. There's an explanation for that. Y'see this fic is *sorta* a prequel to a bigger fic. And well, Sasa… *sighs*

Disclaimer: Suikoden is not mine.

Who Is The Mysterious Magician Luc? 

**Chapter 5: An Unexpected Encounter**

            "Aaaaah!!!" Kidd flung his arms in the air and stretched his limbs. It felt good to be out. _Being here in Vinay del Zexay is a refreshing change from being cooped up in Budehuc Castle. An informer can only learn so much in one place; it was about time I traveled._

"Would you like a sweet roll?" Asked a kind-faced young woman holding a tray of warm, sticky bread rolls.

            "Ah, no thanks." Kidd declined.

            "I can give you a free sample," she offered.

            "Well… okay then." Kidd took the sweet roll from her and bit in it. "Hmm… this is good." He took some coins out of his pocket. "I'll buy what I can with this much."

            "Sure," the woman wrapped several rolls in waxed paper. "I gave you an extra roll for good measure."

            "Thank you." Kidd smiled and went on his way.

            "You really have to be extra-nice to any child that comes your way, huh?" Kidd turned and saw a gentleman conversing with the lady.

            "It never hurts." The lady blushed.

            _I like this place. _Kidd bit into another sweet roll. He continued walking in the marketplace, looking through the shops, observing the people… trying to find his next contributor…

            "Excuse me," said a feminine voice behind him. Kidd stepped sideways and a woman brushed past him.

            _Hey!! _Kidd was suddenly alert. _That lady…_

Kidd knew beauty when he saw it. And the woman that just passed by was a perfect example. But that was not what caught his attention…

            Her light-brown, wavy ponytail swung as she walked gracefully through the crowd. _She seems awful familiar… _She had on a turtleneck dress of red, green and white… in a style that he has seen somewhere else before. _Why is there something so familiar with that spiky collar and those white cuffs?_

Before he could realize it, Kidd was following the woman through the crowd. He walked when she walked, paused when she paused and hurried when she hurried. All the while trying to hear what she said, trying to catch a glimpse of what she was doing.

            "I'll buy a set of screws," Kidd heard the woman say.

            "Here you go." Said the shopkeeper.

            "Thank you," said the woman. She placed the screws inside a bag that rested on a little barrel Kidd noticed just now. "I brought screws already, Gadget Tot, so stop complaining."

            "YES MA'AM. THANK YOU VERY MUCH."

            "AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!" Kidd screamed. _T-t-t-t-t-he…_

"Is there something wrong?" Kidd looked up; a man was looking down at him concernedly. Kidd's eyes widened when he saw that everyone else in the vicinity was staring at him, including the woman he was following.

            "N-nothing…" Kidd replied raggedly. "I… I'm sorry…" He quickly walked away, as if he was leaving, only to hide behind a stall to spy on the woman. She had a suspicious look on her face.

            _That barrel talked!!! It really talked!! _Kidd shook his head. _Get a grip, it's not like you haven't seen this sort of thing with—_

"BELLE!!!" Kidd cried, clapping his hands over his mouth just in time to muffle his voice. _Sssh… She might hear you again and get suspicious…_

The woman started walking away, her little barrel rolling on its wheels beside her. Kidd lost no time in following her.

            _This woman… there really is something about her… _Kidd's brows were drawn together in thought as he walked.

            _If I didn't know better, I'd say that she—_

"EEK!!" Kidd yelped as he tripped over a plank of wood carelessly thrown on the ground. "Ouch…" He rubbed his head, which he had banged on the ground.

            "Are you alright?"

            "… Uh…" Kidd lifted his head and glanced up, blinking. _Oh… no…_

"Here, let me help you up." A pair of hands grasped at his arms and helped lift him on his feet. "There you go…"

            "Thank you…" Kidd said.

            The object of his scrutiny smiled at him before she gathered her things and walked on. "Hurry up Gadget Tot."

            "YES MA'AM." The little barrel's wheels whirred and it zipped towards her.

            _Stop messing up!! Don't blow it again… _Kidd brushed himself off and kept on her trail.

            The woman stopped in front of a pub. After a quick survey, she entered the pub. Her little barrel had difficulty in rolling itself in; it succeeded after several tries. Kidd waited a few minutes before stepping in.

            _There she is, sitting on a table near a window. Having a drink._

"Hey boy, watch where you're going!!!" A big, burly man that smelled of ale shouted.

            "Sorry!!" Kidd apologized as he stepped out of the man's way.

            "What are you doing here?" Asked another man. "This is no place for children."

            "I, er…" Kidd looked around uneasily at the faces staring at him.

            "Please excuse him—he's my son."

            _Not again!! _Kidd bit his lip as the woman made her way towards him, smiling at the other patrons to appease them.

            "Well lady, you should keep your eyes on him, so as not to cause anyone else trouble." One of the men said.

            "I will. I am sorry." The woman took his wrist and pulled him to her table.

            "THAT CHILD AGAIN?" The barrel asked.

            "So it seems, Gadget Tot." The woman sat down and looked at Kidd expectantly. "Sit down."

            "Er, yes… thank you." Kidd sat down on a chair across her.

            "YOU ARE TROUBLESOME, AREN'T YOU??" Gadget Tot observed.

            "Don't be rude," the woman reprimanded. She turned to one of the waiters and motioned at them. "A glass of milk please."

            "Yes Ma'am." The waiter brought a tall glass of milk and placed it before Kidd.

            "Drink up, you must be thirsty," the woman said.

            "T-thank you." Kidd emptied the glass in several gulps. _I didn't notice how thirsty I was…_

_            "Were you following me?"_

            "P-pardon?" Kidd stuttered.

            "I said, were you following me?" The woman asked. Her amber-colored eyes sparkled warmly, putting Kidd at ease.

            _Well… at least she doesn't seem to be angry… "Yes, Miss. I was following you." Kidd replied._

            "I knew it," the woman shook her head.

            "I'm sorry," Kidd apologized. "And thank you, for helping me…"

            "It's no problem," the woman said. "Children will be children. I have a daughter of my own… about your age…"

            "YES!!!" Gadget Tot said. It sounded excited. "Miss Be—"

            "Gadget Tot!!!" The woman silenced it with a glare.

            "………" Kidd looked from the barrel to the woman. _Interesting. Who is this Be--?"_

            "Nevermind that." The woman quickly said. "What are you doing here all alone?"

            "I am looking for material. I am investigating about the Harmonian Bishop, Luc." Kidd told her.

            "Really now??!" The woman looked surprised.

            "Er, yes…" Kidd nodded. "Why are you so surprised?"

            "It's just really odd, that somebody I knew once could turn out to be this important." The woman shrugged.

            "You knew him??!" Kidd gasped. _What luck!!_

_            "Yes," she said with a casual wave of her hand. Then her face became sad. "It's too bad…"_

            "HOW SAD…" Gadget Tot commented.

            "Condolences…" Kidd murmured. "Oh… Ma'am? If you wouldn't mind… may I… interview you?"

            "Maybe later," she said.

            "Okay," Kidd nodded. He took out his writing pad and made a note.

            She leaned forward a curious look on her face. "May I see your findings so far?" She requested.

            "Huh??" Kidd blinked. "I-I… I'm sorry, but, I can't show them to anyone… not now…"

A mischievous little smile graced her pretty face. "Okay, I'll let you interview me. But—let me see the notes you have gathered first."

            Kidd frowned. "The investigation is top-secret until I see that I have enough accurate material to publish. I am not doing anything to jeopardize the credibility of this project about Master Luc; how can I betray the trust of people who helped me, like Sir Futch??"

            "But I knew both of them!!" She flipped her wavy light brown hair over her shoulder. "Here, I'll prove it. Come here, Gadget Tot."

The barrel wheeled itself closer to her. The woman took her bag from on top of the little barrel. She reached inside her bag and took something from it. She dropped the item on the table. "How's that?" She grinned smugly.

            Kidd examined the badge she dropped on the table. "Hmm… Dragon Knight, 9th Rank… Futch—" Kidd goggled at her. "An old girlfriend??!"

            She turned beet-red and snatched the badge from him. "Being an informer doesn't mean sticking your nose into other people's business without discretion!!!"

            "BAD, BAD, BAD!!!" The little barrel said.

            "Okay, okay!!" Kidd held out his hands. "I'm sorry." He handed her the pad. "Here it is. Please watch those little papers, some of them have detached themselves from the binding."

            "Thank you." She looked through the pages. "Ooh, a lot of familiar names!!! Viki—hmm… seems that she's still as confused as ever. She remembered me!!! Oh… Futch…" Something flashed on her face, but Kidd didn't quite catch it. "See there… that's me." She pointed at a single word.

            "Meg? Nice to meet you, Lady Meg." Kidd said. "I'm Kidd, an informer."

            "AND I'M GADGET TOT." The little barrel introduced itself.

            "Hello," Kidd said. _Sure is odd, conversing with a barrel._

"Hmm, it seems that your communication skills are improving, Gadget Tot." Meg observed. She turned her Kidd and offered her hand for a handshake before turning back to the notes. "Miss Jeane. I see she's still at it. Tuta!!! A doctor??! Oh, I knew it… Lilly??!" She frowned. "Would this be the spoiled little brat from Tinto??!"

            "Yes," Kidd nodded. "She's now a spoiled little lady."

            Meg snickered. "Apple… Yeah, she must have known a bit about Luc from being a strategist… T-Tengaar??"

            "She came with her husband after I sent them a letter," Kidd explained. "H-hoping… that they will see Luc…"

            "I see…" Meg sighed sadly. "… _Little Meg and Millie would be heartbroken as well if they knew… _How true…" She looked at Kidd. "Tengaar was like a big sister to me and my bestfriend, Millie."

            Meg returned the writing pad to him. "Thank you Kidd. It was nice to feel the presence of old friends…"

            "You're welcome." Kidd said.

            "Okay, I'll start telling you about the 'Wind Beast.'" Meg tilted her head. "I never really liked him!! Or at least, that's what I said. He knew I said that in jest…"

* * *

            "Oh, so this is North Window Castle!!!" Meg exclaimed. "I'm glad I met Riou. This seems like nice enough a place, a little like Toran Castle. Don't you think so, Gadget??"

            "YES MEG, WHATEVER YOU SAY…"

            The girl ignored her robot's lack of enthusiasm. "This is great!! I think it's even more fun than Toran Castle!!!" Meg turned to the girl she had just met, the girl named Millie. "Show me around!!"

            "Okay!" Millie chirped. She tickled her pet. "Let's go Bonaparte!!"

            The two girls walked down the main hall of the castle. Meg liked how the sunshine fell right on the walkway, softened by the windowpanes. Far from being annoyed by the babble of sounds around her, Meg liked it. The Castle was lovely, lively and had lots of people!!

            Millie pointed a little ways down the hall, her cheeks tinged with pink. "That's Luc, he guards the Stone Tablet of Promise."

            "EH??!" Meg cried, surprising the other girl. No way!! "Luc, you mean the magician guy who is Lady Leknaat's pupil??!"

            "Yes," Millie nodded.

            "That prick!!" Meg made a face.

            "Why?" Millie looked a little upset. "Don't you like him?"

            "Ugh!!" Meg shuddered. I can't believe it, did I REALLY have to see him again??! Ah, might as well get over it. She stalked down the hall and stood in front of the mage in front of the Stones. "LUC??!"

            "Just my luck," Luc rolled his eyes. "The way we bumped into each other again Meg, you'd think Fate has something against me."

            "Glad to see you're still as sharp as ever," Meg muttered dryly.

            "GREETINGS, LUC." Gadget said.

            "Hello, barrel." Luc smirked. "I'm surprised you're still fully functional, considering whose care you were placed under for the past three years."

            "Luc, can't you say something NICE for once??" Meg asked exasperatedly.

            "Gee, Meg, I'd love to, but you give me no choice." Luc sighed in mock desperation.

            "OOH!!! You are just impossible!!!" Meg cried.

            "Why are the two of you fighting??" Millie asked, alarmed; as she walked towards them.

            "It's not important." Meg insisted, before Luc could say anything.

            "Please excuse her, she doesn't want to lose face in front of a new acquaintance." Luc snickered.

            "Luc, you really are a pain." Meg sulked.

            "Meg, don't say that." Millie told her.

Meg's mouth dropped in outrage and Luc laughed outright.

"Did I say something wrong?" Millie asked sincerely.

            "I hope that's enough comedy for your miserable existence." Meg snapped at Luc. "Millie dear, I am ever so glad you like him, seeing as no one else would."

            "Eh??!" The color in Millie's cheeks deepened.

            "HEY!!!" Luc uttered, turning crimson.

            Meg stuck out her tongue at him. Got you there, didn't I? "C'mon Millie, let's go."

* * *

            "Luc always though I was too loud. I thought he was too quiet." Meg shrugged. "Easy to see why we always end up arguing. Really, I just wanted to crack a smile out of him!!!"

            "They say he always looked lonely…" Kidd said.

            "That's true," Meg said. "He wasn't always like that though. Back in the Gate Rune Wars, he was a pretty lively boy. A little mischievous—Mister Tir can attest to that. But he wasn't so lonely…

            "Yet he has changed, he was capable of changing so quickly!! That when I saw him at North Window Castle, I was surprised. He never seemed to be able to smile…" Meg rubbed at her eyes. "Sorry… something in my eyes…"

            "Anyway," Meg turned to Kidd once again, her eyes a little red. "Don't get me wrong. It may seem that I hated the guy but that's not the case. He may always exasperate the boots off me, but still…"

* * *

            "Ooh, I hate this!!" Meg kicked Gadget. Several of its parts dropped on the floor. "AGH!!"

            "Meg??" Millie carefully placed Bonaparte on the floor and picked up the little pieces off the floor, dropping them in her hat. "You might lose them…"

            "It doesn't matter." Meg plopped on the floor and hugged her knees. "It's no use… I'm no good at clockwork."

            "That's not true!!" Millie cried.

            "I'm no good!!" Meg shouted.

            "Quiet!!" Someone scolded from outside the room.

            Meg glared at Luc as he entered, kicking at a cylinder to send it rolling towards Meg. Futch peered in and followed Luc, picking up some pieces of Gadget as he went along.

            "Umm… Meg…" Futch held out the pieces at her but Meg looked away from him and refused to take them. Futch placed them in her toolbox instead.

Luc kicked a wheel at Meg. She had an outraged look on her face but Luc only smirked. Futch frowned at Luc disapprovingly.

"Hey, Meg… come now, calm down," Millie said soothingly. Meg bit down her fury and took a deep breath.

            "Luc, I'm really not in the mood." Meg muttered.

            "So?" Luc raised an eyebrow at her. "That's no excuse for making unnecessary noise and not cleaning up after yourself." He picked up more of her gizmos and threw them at her. "There are such things as garbage cans you know, where you can dispose of trash."

            "Luc!!" Futch cried in a reproving tone.

            "These aren't trash!!!" Meg yelled at him. "These are my tools!!!"

            "Your tools?!" Luc sniffed. "Only mechanicians can use these tools."

            "H-hey—" Millie held out her hands and stood between them, but Meg stood up and stepped around her.

            "I AM a mechanician!!!" Meg shook a fist at him. "If you think I am just playing with these stuff then you're wrong!!!"

            "Meg," Luc began, using a tone would use on a belligerent child. He ignored the incessant tugging of Futch's hand at his sleeve. "These materials are to a mechanician what magic is to a magician. It's their life's work, their achievement, their power. You… if you cannot take clockwork seriously then you can hardly be a mechanician."

            "How… dare you!!!" Meg flailed her arms about furiously, causing Millie to take a step back. "Just leave me alone Luc!!!"

            "Yes, leave." Futch pulled at Luc's sleeve and managed to shove him towards the door. "Let's leave now. We'll see you two around."

            "Seeya!!" Millie said nervously in a high-pitched voice. She waved at them.

            Luc cocked an eyebrow at her then looked at Meg. He shook his head and made clucking noises with his tongue as he left. Futch gave Meg an apologetic look before he followed his friend.

            "Ooh, can hardly be a mechanician, I'll show you!!!" Meg swore. She gathered her tools and placed them inside her box. "I'll take those." She snatched the hat from Millie's hands and dropped the contents in her box as well.

            "Trash he says!! I HATE HIM!!!" Meg shrieked. "You'll see, you snotty little mage, I'll turn Gadget into the best robot you will ever see, how about that huh??! Stupid mage!!!"

            "Oh Meg, stop saying that." Millie said.

            "Why??!" Meg demanded as she disassembled Gadget. "You heard everything he said!!! It's horrid!!!"

            "Well," Millie smiled. "At least he got you working. A few moments ago, you had given up."

            Meg froze. Damn. "DAMN!!!" She threw down her wrench and pulled at her hair. "DAMN!!! I HATE IT WHEN HE'S RIGHT!!!"

* * *

            Meg smiled ruefully. "He was good at that kind of stuff—getting people off their butt." She rested her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her hands.

            "This friendship you had with him seemed rather… bizarre." Kidd said.

            Meg nodded. "To say the least. It's too bad he changed. He was always capable of changing so quickly…

            "I used to fight with him, but now my daughter fought against him. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that he ended up this way, but I am. I am surprised. Or maybe just regretful?" Meg sighed. "Either way, it's not a very good feeling…"

            "………" Lady Meg gets more and more familiar, especially with that faraway look on her face. I'm sure, I'm so sure—

* * *

Dear Belle,

Hello. I know of your journey to find your mother. Don't ask why, informers always know. You are with Sir Futch, correct? I wrote to tell you to go to Vinay del Zexay. It may prove fruitful. Good luck.

                                                                        From Kidd

            After parting with Meg, Kidd managed to find a delivery service that uses carrier pigeons and delivered the letter to Belle. Surely a white dragon is good enough a mark to ensure that the letter gets to its destination.

            I have yet to investigate this matter of whatever it is between you and Sir Futch, Lady Meg. Why do you have that precious badge I wonder? Well, I didn't let it go… I'm just postponing it. Kidd smiled to himself as he made his way to the nearest inn. What a lovely day.

**Author's Notes again: **Well, it's done. ^^;;;;; What more can I say?

**Next Chapter Preview:**

            _"I don't blame him… for despising his 'big brother'…"_

_            "I mean…"_

_            "He must have felt betrayed…"_

_            "Knowing that my part is over…"_

_            "And more and more is expected of him every time…"_


	7. Chapter 6: A Brother's Pain

**Author's Notes: **If anyone's interested, I made some minor changes in the previous chapters and reposted them. And made some not-so-minor changes in the previous chapter.I want to write more of Meg. =/ But hey, I have to move on. I'll just have to go and write my other fanfic. XD

@CelesluvesYugi: Yes, unfortunately, no Sasa-chan. T.T I reaaaaaaaally want to do a Sasa chapter, but I wouldn't be able to do Sasa-chan justice. T.T

@Ewan Is Hot: ^^ thinks Ewan McGregor is REALLY hot Erm, anyway, thanks!! I luuuuuuuurve the flashbacks as well!!! They are obviously my fave parts cos I can put in Millie and Meg!!! XD

@Luc: ~_~ You try writing without making references to your favorite character when you can very well make them and see how you like it. ~_~ Besides, how can I write about Meg's and Tengaar's pasts without showing Millie? Especially Meg—they are like, best friends!! =^.^=

@King Gilby: XD Thanks!! But no, I'm not gonna do a Sasa. *sniff* Meeh, you'll see who the next one is!!! XD

@GreatLight432: Millie for an interview?? ^.^ That would be enjoyable. We'll see. haha, yeah right, when in reality, the whole plot for this story has been set in stone already As for Tir and Riou… ^_~

Disclaimer: Suikoden is not mine.

Who Is The Mysterious Magician Luc? 

**Chapter 6: A Brother's Pain**

            "ACHOO!!" Kidd sneezed. "I hope I don't catch a cold."  He dug his hands in his shorts' pockets, feeling around for a hanky. "Darn it, I know I placed it here somewhere!!"

            He stopped walking down the trail, dropped his pack and jammed both hands in his pockets. "Darn, where is it??!"

            The sky illuminated in a flash of lightning and a split second later, a thunderclap resounded. Kidd looked up at the dark clouds, thick and heavy with the promise of rain. _Uh-oh… I really should get moving now and seek shelter!!!_

Kidd picked up his pack and ran down the trail desperately searching for a cottage, or a shed—anything that could keep him out of the rain. But all he saw were the grassy fields and trees smothering the Harmonian countryside. Then the rain fell and the cold water seeped right into Kidd's clothes, soaking him in a matter of minutes. Still, no shelter. Kidd quickened his pace, despite the dull pain at his side. It was harder for him now that his socks were wet and his shoes going _squish-squish _as he walked. His now-wet pack became heavier with the water. It was uncomfortable. Kidd hated it. _I hate it. I hate this. I hate Harmonia._

Several moments later, Kidd spied a cave amongst the trees. He groaned but he knew he had no other choice. _Better than nothing… _Kidd grimaced. He made his way towards the cave and entered.

            _Hmp… I hate this place… _Kidd sulked, kicking at several pebbles lying on the ground. He sat down and leaned against the wall of the cave. Something uncomfortable bunched up beneath him. He stood up and felt in his back pocket and found… a hanky. Kidd's eyes narrowed and he threw it down the ground. _Oh yeah, much good that would do now that it's all wet, huh._

_            I hate Harmonia, I hate all of it. Coming here was useless…_

* * *

            _"Finally," Kidd muttered when a servant walked towards him. _Geez, I know he's all-powerful, but Master Sasarai shouldn't make people wait for so long…

            _"Mister Kidd," the servant bowed. "It is unfortunate, but Lord Sasarai may not see you now."_

_            Kidd's jaw dropped in indignation. _What, after he made me wait for so long?? _"Why?" The informer demanded._

_            "The Master is currently suffering another bout of existential angst," the servant said, his tone and face dead serious. Kidd would have laughed his head off but being made to wait had dampened his amusement._

_            "When may I see him then?" Kidd snapped._

_            "Not anytime soon, Mister Kidd." The servant replied._

* * *

_Existential angst, my foot… _"ACHOO!!" Kidd sneezed. "Darnit," he sniffed. "I think I'm going to be sick…"

            "Anyone there??!" A deep voice called from deeper inside the cave.

            "Huh??" Kidd turned and stared at the dark passage. _Who's that?? _The informer's eyes widened. _Oh no… what if it's… bandits!! No pirates!! A group of pirates—that hid their loot in this cave!!! _

            "Anyone??" Another voice asked.

            Kidd looked around frantically. _Oh no, whatdoIdo, whatdoIdo, whatdoIdo… _Kidd forced himself to calm down. _I know… I should run away!! Right!!!_ Kidd tightened his grip on his pack and started moving towards the mouth of the cave. _Hey, wait!!! I'm an informer!!! I should use my knowledge for justice!!!_

Two figures materialized from the shadows; a tall, built figure and one that was slightly smaller. "Hey, it's a boy—"

            Kidd dropped his pack and pointed at them with an accusing finger."Y-Y-YOU HAVE THE, THE, THE—RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT!!!" Kidd shouted in a would-be authoritative way, his nervousness making his voice high-pitched and shaky.

            "Huh, okay!!" The taller man stepped forward, surprise reflected in his blue eyes. Kidd surveyed the long blond ponytail, the shabby green cape and the shiny hatchet the man carried. _Aha, that scarred face!!!_ Kidd nodded in satisfaction. _So, he IS a pirate!!!_

"Hey, come over here," the other man told him. He smiled at Kidd, his hazel eyes sparkling from beneath his sooty bangs. The sincerity and honesty radiating from his countenance caused Kidd's conviction to waver slightly. _He somehow reminds me of Mister Hugo… _Kidd frowned. _WAIT!!! Just because he LOOKS like he's a good person, doesn't mean that he IS a good person. Look at Master Sasarai, doesn't he look like a sweet and innocent young man??_

"You have your rights, but no asking of any questions!!!" Kidd cried. "I'll do the asking—fiends!!!"

            "Uh…" the taller, blond man looked at the younger dark-haired man questioningly. The young man laughed, confusing Kidd.

            "You should check on the stew, Gremio," said the young man. "I think it's nearly done."

            "Yes, Young Master." The man called Gremio walked deeper into the cave, swallowed by the shadows.

            _Stew??… _"Hey, wait!!!" Kidd called angrily.

            "You should come with us." The young man said kindly. "We have a nice, cheery fire going in there." He jabbed his thumb in the direction Gremio went off to. "You can dry yourself off. It would be good for your cold."

            "ACHOO!!!" Kidd sneezed on cue. Kidd shouldered his pack once more and followed. This was NOT happening the way it was supposed to…

            "Careful now," the young man told Kidd as the informer. "You might walk into the walls. Turn here, there, follow my voice…" They turned to one of the passages; light poured into it. They soon saw Gremio who was kneeling before the fire, pouring stew into three bowls.

            "Stew is ready!!" Gremio held out a bowl.

            Kidd gulped. _It smells so good… Who knew pirates can cook?.._

"Gremio, we should have him change into some dry clothes don't you think?"

            "Oh yes…" Gremio looked at the bag Kidd was carrying. "All your spares must be wet now, huh?" Kidd nodded dumbly and Gremio fished in one of the rucksacks leaning against the wall of the cave. "Here." Gremio threw a white bundle at Kidd. "It's a tunic of the Young Master, it would go well past your knees."

            "T-thank you…" Kidd stuttered.

            "You can go change behind there." Gremio pointed at a boulder.

            Kidd went behind the boulder and pulled off his wet clothes. Then he pulled on the tunic. It was soft and smelled of mild soap.

            _Perhaps I should tell them now that I am going to arrest them… _Feeling a little foolish, Kidd made his way back to the fire. He saw the clothes from his pack lying beside the fire, for drying.

            "Give me that now, we'll dry them." Gremio took the wet clothes from Kidd and laid them out as well.

            "Here," the young man handed a bowl of stew and a spoon at Kidd. "Eat it while it's hot."

            "Thanks." Kidd said. He took a seat beside the young man. Gremio finished laying out the clothes and joined them in front of the fire.

            Kidd shoved the stew in his mouth, barely chewing each mouthful of meat and vegetables. He hadn't realized that he was so hungry. The stew tasted even better than it smelled. It was subtly sweet and the broth was clear yet it had a powerful taste.

            "It's very good, how did you make it?" Kidd asked with his usual curiosity.

            "That's a secret," Gremio smiled mysteriously. "Here, have some more."

            _Ah, I see. A secret pirate recipe. _Kidd accepted the second bowl and ate again, this time less hurriedly, savoring the taste of the stew. "By the way… you are Mister Gremio, right?" Kidd said to Gremio. Then he turned to the young man. "And you are?.."

            "I am Tir," replied the young man.

            "Okay, I'm Kidd." The Kidd informed them through a mouthful of stew. "And since you seem to be decent enough guys, I won't arrest you. Even though you are pirates."

            "Pirates??!" Tir repeated, looking surprised.

            "Where??!" Gremio cried, quickly grabbing his hatchet. He picked a staff off the ground and threw it at Tir.

            "Oh, don't pretend, I know." Kidd said. "I'm an informer, but don't worry, I won't tell."

            Tir and Gremio exchanged puzzled looks. "It seems that you have an overactive imagination, Kidd," Gremio said.

            "Hey!!" Kidd cried. "Are you treating me like some tot??! I wasn't born yesterday you know."

            "Nevermind Gremio." Tir dissuaded but Gremio shook his head.

            "Look, I don't know what made you think that," Gremio began. "But we are not pirates. As a matter of fact, this is Young Master Tir, the hero of the Gate Rune Wars and leader of the Liberation Army!!!"

            "Gremio!!" Tir cried.

            "Really??" Kidd blinked. "You're… Tir??!" Kidd reached inside his pocket, took out his wet notes and leafed carefully through them. "Dang it, the ink ran a little…" Kidd pulled out a piece of paper and examined it.

            "Black hair, hazel eyes, fair-skinned, carrying a staff. And likely to be wearing a bandanna to keep the hair off his face!!!" Kidd looked at Tir and Gremio. "Travelling with a man named Gremio; blond-haired, blue-eyed and has an x-shaped scar on his cheek!!!" The informer whooped. "It IS you!!!"

            Tir sighed.

            "I'm sorry, Master Tir." Gremio apologized.

            "Well, thank you!!!" Kidd grinned. "I NEED to talk to you, Master Tir!!"

            "And why is that?" Gremio asked. Tir looked at Kidd questioningly.

            "Well…" Kidd brandished his notes. "I am an informer. And my current investigation, concerns the past of the late magician Luc, a past that you are very much a part of." Kidd held out a hand to silence Tir and Gremio. "Now, now, don't try to deny it. I KNOW he was in your Army."

            "Well…" Tir cast a pleading gaze at Kidd. "Shouldn't we just let him rest in peace?"

            "Ah, but Master Tir…" Kidd shook his head dramatically. "That will not happen—unless somebody shows the world who he truly is, or at least, was. Sir Futch himself realized that. And I, I am the one who will uncover the veil of mystery that surrounds the tragic 'villain'."

            "Luc is not a villain!!!" Tir cried hotly. He looked genuinely angered.

            "I did not say he is!!!" Kidd squeaked. "Note the quotation marks around the word 'villain'." The boy held out his notes for the young man to read.

            Tir frowned at Kidd suspiciously. "Budehuc Castle… You were one of those that killed him!!!" Tir spat disgustedly. He stood up and turned his back to the informer.

            "But, please, I assure you that since I started the investigation, I recognized how Master Luc was not who we thought he was…" Kidd said.

            "How could you know?" Tir muttered in a dangerously low tone. "You weren't there. Right, Gremio?"

            "Huh, oh yes…" the blond man nodded frantically.

            "You knew him only as an enemy," Tir whispered coldly. "How can you ever know?"

            "I… can't." Kidd admitted. "My investigation serves only to retrieve a small part of what was, and so—help me!!!"

            Tir took a deep breath. His shoulders and back were visibly tense. Kidd couldn't see it bt Tir's eyes were shifting… as he tried to decide what to do.

            "Fine. I will help you. And so will Gremio." Tir told Kidd.

            "Yes, of course!!" Gremio interjected.

            "Thank you," Kidd heaved a sigh of relief. "Umm… now Master Tir, may you please sit down again?"

            "… Okay." Tir answered, his tone still slightly frosty. He sat down beside Kidd, albeit with a bit more distance this time.

            "Now, Master Tir, Master Gremio," Kidd began. "Who is the mysterious magician Luc?"

* * *

            _"Hmph!!" Ted scrunched his face, annoyed. "If I ever see that kid again, I'll, I'll… I'll drown him!!! Him and his smelly dragon!!!"_

_            "Ted, you do realize that he's the one who is to take us back to Gregminster, right?" Cleo asked._

_            "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Ted grimaced._

_            "He wasn't so bad," Tir smiled. "I thought he was rather funny."_

_            "Hey, hurry up!!!" Pahn called from further down the trail. "We still have some ways to go before we reach the astrological shrine."_

_            "Yes…" Ted replied, rolling his eyes. He looked at Tir, who shrugged._

_            "Let's go," Tir said._

_            They walked down the path. It was seemingly deserted. _So, no one lives here except the magician, Leknaat. _Tir looked around curiously. There really were no traces of other people… _So, she's all alone…

            _"Visitors!!" An inquisitive little voice cried. "Good day to you!!"_

_            "Good day," Gremio said kindly to the boy who had ran towards them. His dark blond hair was slightly disheveled and his green eyes were twinkling excitedly. He had on loose green robes that marked him as a magician._

A student, perhaps? _Tir smiled at the boy. He returned it with a grin that was far too mischievous for Tir's liking…_

_            "Hey kid, can you tell us where this Leknaat is?" Pahn asked._

_            "Is she much farther?" Cleo asked with a bit more politeness._

_            "No, she's in there." The boy pointed to a structure slightly visible through the trees._

_            "Okay, good." Ted said. "Finally. Lead her to us punk."_

_            "Not so fast…" the boy smiled, his green eyes narrowing. "I want to play with you."_

_            "Look, kid, we have no time for your games so just show us the way before I get very mad at you." Pahn waved his hand in an impatient manner._

_            "Hmm, I don't think so. My name is Luc and I'm no ordinary kid." The child raised his right hand. The winds suddenly picked up and turned violent._

_            "Whoa!!" Ted cried._

_            "What are you doing?" Tir clapped a hand over his bandanna lest it be whipped off by the winds._

_            "True Rune of the Wind!!!" Luc chanted. Tir and his companions gave cries with varied degrees of surprise as a huge golem materialized beside the boy. "Now, let's play!!!" Luc rubbed his hands in childish glee._

_            "Watch out!!" Cleo cried. She took out her daggers and threw them at the golem, never missing._

_            "Kyaaa!!!" Pahn punched the golem. "Hey, that hurt." He frowned and rubbed at his knuckles._

_            Gremio slashed his axe around. The golem raised one of its massive arms and hit Gremio. "Ouch!!"_

_            "Gremio!!" Tir cried. He charged towards the golem and hit it with his staff. Ted stayed far away but released arrow after arrow at the golem._

_            "Wow, you guys are good!!" Luc chirped._

_            "Shaddap, you brat." Pahn snarled._

_            "Oops, watch out now!" Luc pointed. Pahn turned around only to see the golem swinging an arm at him._

_            "Oof!!" Pahn fell on the ground, gasping for breath._

_            "Ooh, that's it, you're really gonna get it!!" Cleo swore and threw her daggers with even more force._

_            Finally, after several long minutes and bruises, the golem collapsed. The tired and angry company turned to the boy Luc who was smiling at them._

_            "Wow, you defeated my golem!!"_

_            "Why in the world did you do that??!" Cleo demanded._

_            "Well, you looked strong, so I wanted to see whether you are strong!!" Luc explained._

_            "That was potentially dangerous, young man." Gremio scolded._

_            "Well, you defeated it anyway." Luc stuck out a tongue at Gremio._

_            "Why you little brat," Pahn stepped towards Luc but Tir restrained._

_            "No harm done," Tir murmured._

_            "Well at least big brother understands!!" Luc exclaimed. "Come now, big brother, and all of big brother's friends, I'll lead the way to Lady Leknaat!!" He took off and the rest had to run to follow._

_            "Hey Ted, are you alright?" Tir looked over his shoulder to his best friend who was trailing behind. Ted opened his mouth but no words came. "Ted? What's wrong?" Tir walked towards him._

_            "I-I-I'll kill that kid!!!" Ted stuttered, finally finding his voice. "I swear I'll kill that kid!!!"_

_            "I don't think he meant any harm Ted," Tir said._

_            "Didn't mean harm—we were nearly killed!" Ted shrieked._

_            "I'm sure that didn't cross his mind," Tir assured him. "If anything, he was just showing off… the power of a True Rune. Isn't that amazing? A kid with a True Rune!!"_

_            "Pah, it's really not that great…" Ted muttered._

* * *

            "A mischievous boy, that was Luc in the Liberation Army." Tir declared. "Always up to show he's better, trying to prove himself. But he never meant any harm. Right, Gremio?"

            "I suppose so…" Gremio said, not very convincingly. "He always did manage to cause harm anyway because he was powerful although he was just a kid."

            "Well, of course, I really don't mind…" Tir said. "He was amusing to say the least and although many people think he was 'just a kid', I could get good conversations out of him… very serious. And his insights… so complex. To think he was so young…

            "Sometimes, he can make me feel juvenile, even." Tir shrugged. "Maybe because I just got the Souleater then and it seems that I mess up with it every time. But Luc, Luc has had the True Wind Rune all his life… and he seems to know just what to do and how to go about it."

            "Ah, for he was under the care of a great sorceress." Kidd supplied.

            "Well, not just that." Tir said. "I don't just mean in terms of magical power. I mean… I, I never seem to know what to do. But he does. I don't think Leknaat did that for him… he was just… like that…"

            "Master Tir, there is something interesting I have noticed," Kidd began. "Concerning Master Luc, I often hear that it seemed he has 'changed', in the time between the Gate Rune War and the Dunan Unification War…"

            "I know…" Tir murmured sadly. "In that time between, he lost that innocent smile… and of course you know how he changed in the fifteen years after the Dunan Unification War… Change… Luc changed too much…"

* * *

_            "You'll see, there are so many here from the Liberation Army, right Futch?" Meg babbled excitedly, pulling Tir down the hallway of North Window Castle._

_            "She's right, Master Tir," Futch said._

_            "And of course, there's some new faces and you'll like them all so much—MILLIE!!" Meg cried excitedly to another girl, a blue-clad girl with some strange yellow creature in her arms._

_            "Hey Meg, hey Futch!!" Millie skipped over to them._

_            "Master Tir, this is Millie, my best friend." Meg placed an arm around the other girl. "Millie, that's Master Tir, our leader in the Liberation War."_

_            "Hello!!" Millie greeted, blushing._

_            "Hello." Tir smiled. From the corner of his eye, he could see a figure in green approaching him._

_            "Hey Luc, Master Tir is here." Futch said, expecting to see Luc smile. But the mage scowled._

_            "What are you doing here?" Luc demanded._

_            "Oh hello Luc." Meg said ignoring the icy tone of Luc's voice. "In Banner Village, we saw Master Tir fishing!! What luck!! And then he helped us save a boy who was poisoned by one of those awful giant worms in the Banner Pass!! Good thing, Docto Liukan saved the boy. So now Master Tir decided to come here for a while and help out!! Isn't that just the coolest thing you ever heard?"_

_            Luc continued staring coldly at Tir. Tir choked down a sigh and instead, smiled tentatively at Luc. "Nice to see you again, Luc…"_

_            "Hmp…" Luc crossed his arms over his chest. "Did you have fun fishing, Master Tir?'_

_            "Huh?" Tir was confused. _What kind of question is that?

            _"I asked you, did you have fun fishing?" Luc repeated. "I think I have said it clearly enough. Didn't I? You heard, it, didn't you?" He raised an eyebrow at Millie._

_            "Y-yes, yes!!" Millie nodded, a little alarmed. "I heard it."_

_            "So you must have heard it as well." Luc told Tir._

_            "… I did…" Tir replied._

_            "Well??" Luc prompted. "Did you have fun?"_

_            "I… I suppose so…" Tir answered._

_            "Well, I'm glad you did, because I'm certainly not having fun here." Luc spat._

_            "What are you playing at??!" Meg shrieked, feeling Luc's hostility towards Tir increase with each passing moment._

_            "It's none of your business as I wasn't talking to you," Luc snapped. Meg looked too furious to speak._

_            "Luc…" Futch began but Luc held out his hand._

_            "You shut up as well." Luc ordered. "You know what's happening here, Tir? War. And you know who is the one expected to lead us? Some kid who has half a True Rune. While you, you are fishing, True Rune Bearer. I can see why you are having fun."_

_            "I… sorry…" Tir murmured, not knowing what else to say._

_            "It's fun being useless, isn't it?" Luc snarled._

_            Futch couldn't take it anymore. "Luc, that's enough—"_

_            "I said shut up!!" Luc yelled at him._

_            Meg shouted at him. "Why don't YOU shut up??!"_

_            "Quiet, girl!!!" Luc yelled._

_            "Why do you this?" Millie asked._

_            "Stay out of this, you don't know anything about it!!!" Luc retorted. "You weren't in the Liberation Army."_

_            "But… I want to know why." Millie told him._

_            "Well I don't want to say why!!!" Luc yelled exasperatedly._

_            "Why not??!" Millie screamed back at him. "Wasn't Mister Tir brave and nice and kind?? Didn't he do a lot for the Liberation Army?? Why do you say he's useless??! I just want to know!!!"_

_            "Well…" Luc huffed. "Well… because!!! You don't see him doing anything this time around, do you??!" He caught the puzzled look on her face and took it for ignorance. "Never mind, you'll never get it."_

* * *

            "He hated me…" Tir said sadly. "He grew to hate me… But I don't blame him… for despising his 'big brother'… I mean… He must have felt betrayed… Knowing that my part is over… And more and more is expected of him every time…"

            "It wasn't your fault, Master Tir..." Gremio said.

            "And it wasn't his fault either." Tir said. "Why indeed?? Why did they never give any peace?? Always fighting, always having to invoke the power of the cursed Rune that burdens him… Why? And finally, for him to go down like that…

            "It's not fair, Kidd. It's not fair. Yes, we always hear that, _life's not fair. _But this time it was just plain cruel and unreasonable…"

            "So it is, Master Tir…" Kidd muttered.

            "Can you hear that?" Gremio interrupted. All of them fell silent and listened.

            "No, I can't hear anything." Tir replied.

            "Yeah," Kidd nodded.

            "Exactly." Gremio smiled. "The rain has stopped. We can all go outside now and resume our journeys." The blond man stood up and diligently picked up the bowls and pot and placed them in a bag.

            Kidd took a set of his clothes, now reasonably dry and changed into them. "Thanks for the tunic, Master Tir." He returned the garment to Tir.

            "You're welcome." Tir packed the tunic in his bag and slung in on his shoulder.

            "Well, shall we go?" Gremio asked.

            Although the ground was muddy and there were a lot of puddles, the sun shone, it's gentle warmth welcoming the travelers as they stepped out of the cave.

            "Where are you headed now, Kidd?" Tir asked him.

            "To Dunan." Kidd replied. "What about you, Master Tir, and you Master Gremio?"

            "Maybe to the Grasslands," Tir said.

            "We should pass by way of the Budehuc Castle, Master Tir," said Gremio. "That way, we may visit some of our old friends."

            "I guess so." Tir nodded. "This is where we part Kidd."

            "Thank you for being a part of my investigation." Kidd said. Then he let out a yelp as a ball of light materialized beside him.

            "Aren't you used to it by now?" Little Viki smirked as she materialized from the ball of light. "You shouldn't be so surprised.

            "Don't do that again, Little Viki!!" Kidd said angrily.

            "M-miss Viki?" Gremio gasped.

            "Hello Gremio." Little Viki waved at him. "And hello to you, Master Tir."

            "H-hello…" Tir stuttered.

            "Aren't you glad to see me?" Little Viki asked.

            "Glad… of course," Tir said. Gremio could only nod.

            "A-aren't you a little too young now?" Gremio sputtered finally.

            "Well, okay, I'll admit it, I'm not the Viki you knew." Little Viki said.

            "You don't know her?" Kidd asked Tir and Gremio. They both shook their heads. "It's Little Viki!!" Kidd cried.

            "That ditz you knew is waiting in Budehuc." Little Viki told them. "She would be sooooo happy to see you again, Master Tir. Shall I teleport us? We'd get there faster."

            "Sure…" Tir agreed. "And, oh, Kidd?"

            "Yes?"

            "You pass by way of Highland right?" Tir asked.

            "Yup," Kidd nodded.

            "Good. Good luck then." Tir turned to Little Viki. "I'm ready now."

            Gremio gulped. "So am I… I think…"

            "Bye!!!" Kidd waved.

**Author's Notes again: **AWW!!! Tir-niichan!!! XD You are SO kawaii!!! Mewants Viki and Tir together, would be very funny and happy!!! XD BTW, it has been soooooooooooo long since I played S1 that the golem scene—I didn't even bother to try to write it word-for-word. So I made up a whole new event, although, still trying to keep it true to what happen…

**Next Chapter Preview:**

            "I know he never believed in me… I could never match up to Master Tir. But I tried my best…"

_            "I tried my best. That's what he was after anyway…"_


	8. Chapter 7: New Lives For Ones With Pasts...

**Author's Notes: **And so I live! Yes people, miracles happen. And now, two years after I started, I bring to you the next chapter. I hope my readers are still alive as well… This is gonna be a long chapter… and everything that will happen cannot fit in a single chapter even! I do believe Kidd was going through Highland… I think I smell a subplot... :grins:

**Disclaimer: One day, I'll own Millie/Luc and make a ton of money out of the couple that should have been. But until that time, I will content myself with fanfiction.**

**Who Is the Mysterious Magician Luc?**

**Chapter 7: New Lives For Ones With Pasts Forgotten**

_Ouch…_

It seemed like every part of Kidd's body was in pain. He could hardly get his eyes opened. With considerable effort, he finally managed to pry his eyelids apart.

He could make out three shadowy figures, child-like in their slightness, looking down at him. Kidd sat up on the bed and blinked slowly, trying to clear his vision.

Three little girls were looking down at him. He must have suffered some form of brain damage because he could swear they all looked _exactly_ alike to him. All three were about seven years old, of exactly the same shape and size, with bouncy chin-length dark-brown bobs, and round eyes of the brightest blue.

"Mama, Papa—he's wakey-up!" One of the three little girls called. She was a like a bouncing ball of blue.

_Triplets!_ Kidd realized. They all wore the same outfits—a cheongsam, knee-length trousers, and a headband—but in different colors: powder blue, butter yellow and light pink.

"Mama, Papa!" The little girl all in blue bounded out of the room. Her sisters stared at Kidd; the one in yellow sat at the foot of his bed and stared at him curiously, while the one in pink peeked at him from behind the bed's draperies.

Kidd now noticed that he was in a large room, with beautiful furnishings of a nice pale-colored wood, the windows had dark-blue draperies over gauzy cream curtains and the floor had a dark-blue carpet. Dark-blue and cream seemed to be the room's motif; the walls were cream and had dark blue borders, and the four-poster bed he lied on had the same draperies as the windows. Even the luxurious nightshirt he wore was cream with blue trimming.

_I am in a palace! _

"Looky, Mama, Papa!"

The little girl in blue returned, two adults trailing behind her. One was a regal-looking man with piercing blue eyes and a long blond ponytail, looking a bit strange in his Oriental clothes—a white gi and loose dark-blue pants. The other was a smiling woman with warm brown eyes; she was lovely, her dark-brown hair in a loose chignon with several locks framing her pretty face, and garbed in a green kimono with a black obi and intricate embroidery. She carried a tray in her hands.

The little girl in pink ran towards them and clambered up the man's arms. The little girl in yellow bounced off the bed to throw her arms around the woman's knees. Obviously, they were the triplets' parents.

"Let's make you comfortable, ne?" The woman said kindly to Kidd. She set the tray on the bedside table and busied herself arranging the pillows behind him so he could sit comfortably against them. "What's your name dear?" She asked, sitting on a chair by the bed.

"I'm… I'm Kidd…" he croaked. Talking was difficult; his throat was so dry.

"Oh poor thing, you must be starving." The woman set the tray of food in front of him. "Eat up. I cooked this especially for you."

Kidd needed no further invitation. There was a steaming bowl of ramen and a pot of sweet-smelling tea. He mumbled a quick "Thank you," before digging in.

"I'm Nanami," the woman introduced herself as Kidd ate.

"Jowy," the man nodded at him.

"These are our daughters, Chidori," the little girl in blue waved at him. "Chiyama," Nanami pointed at the little girl in yellow. "And Chiharu—honey, don't hide from our guest." The little girl in pink was now standing behind Jowy, peeking from behind his legs.

Kidd swallowed quickly. "Nice to meet you. Th-thank you… for taking me in…"

"It's no problem," Jowy assured him. "You gave us quite a scare. Shuuichi, our eldest son, and I were walking through the pass from L'Renouille when we saw you tumble off a ledge."

What Jowy had said jogged Kidd's memory. "Yes… I was running from a wolf when I… well, it was a choice between being hopelessly mangled by a beast and being squashed into a pancake… I chose squashed…"

"We brought you here and had a doctor see you. You've been asleep for more than a whole day." Jowy informed him.

"Thank you Sir Jowy, Lady Nanami." Kidd said. He finished the last of the ramen. Actually, it didn't taste very good—the soup was too salty, the noodles were pasty, and the meat and vegetables had no flavor—but he had been too hungry to care. Apparently, Lady Nanami wasn't a very good cook. He gulped down the entire pot of tea to wash away the saltiness of the soup. "May I know… where exactly am I?"

"This is our house, Atreides Manor." Jowy gestured around. "In Kyaro Village in Highland, of the New Dunan Republic."

_Atreides… Atreides… Where have I heard that before?_ Kidd shook his head. Kyaro! _Then that means—_

"Why were you traveling all alone anyway, Kidd?" Nanami asked, concerned. "You're still such a young boy…"

"Don't worry about me, Ma'am. I have to get used to it." He clapped one hand unto his chest. "I'm an informer, you see."

Nanami clapped her hands. "Ooh, a detective! How delightful! I used to have a detective friend back in—" She startled, then looked down at her hands. "I'm babbling, sorry."

"Yes, I am a detective…" Kidd's eyes suddenly popped out of their sockets. "My things! Oh dear… my notes, where are they!"

Nanami and Jowy exchanged sympathetic glances. "I am sorry Kidd… Shuuichi saw the wolf tearing a rucksack apart… it must have been yours. All you had were these…" He held up Kidd's old, torn clothes. But peeking from his vest's pocket…

"My precious notes!" Kidd snatched the notebook and cuddled it—as best as one could cuddle a little notebook that is. Nanami and Jowy exchanged happy smiles.

"Thank you so much for all your help, Ma'am, Sir," Kidd bowed his head respectfully at them. "But I really need to get back to my investigation now. It's a good thing you brought me here in Kyaro. I heard the leader of the Alliance Army is here—Master Riou."

Nanami and Jowy stiffened, exchanging meaningful looks. Kidd found this suspicious.

"Can you point me in his direction?" Kidd asked.

Nanami jumped off her chair. Jowy shook his head vehemently. "Oh no, we can do nothing for you. We apologize."

"Oh… Okay…" Kidd said slowly.

"It's dark outside, Kidd. If you really must leave, at least do it tomorrow." Nanami told him. "I will have a package of goods for you, okay? Girls—come with Mama and Papa now, Kidd needs to rest. I'll bring you more food later Kidd."

Jowy took his wife's hand and they exited briefly. Chidori waved cheerfully before leaving. "Goodnight Kidd!"

Chiyama looked at him penetratingly. It was rather unnerving. Wordlessly, she left the room.

Chiharu looked like a deer caught in headlights. She squeaked a, "Bye!" before bolting away.

* * *

Kidd woke up early the next day. He washed his face with the pitcher of water and basin on the bedside table. There was a note there for him.

_Good morning Kidd. Go down the hall to the big staircase and go down to the ballroom. On the other side of the big doors there is the dining room. Join us for breakfast._

_N. Atreides_

On the chair, he found his old clothing, hopelessly tattered by his accident. Beside it however, lay a set of clothes that looked like his old ones, only they are of a much finer quality. The blue jacket, black shorts and matching hat were all velvet and the red vest was cashmere. There was a new shirt in crisp white cotton, a new bowtie and cashmere socks. His canvas sneakers had been cleaned and resoled.

He donned his new clothes. It felt good to wear them. They were too fine for traveling, Kidd would have to get some tougher clothes, but he liked them just the same.

Kidd stepped out of the room and found one of the seven year-old girls outside, waiting for him. This one wore a sunny yellow kimono with a white obi and an inquisitive look on her face. "Hi."

"Oh, hello…" Kidd racked his brain, trying to remember who's who. "Chi… yami, right?"

She shook her head. "Chiyama!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kidd apologized. "You three just look so much alike…"

"No one r'members Chiyama's name!" She pouted.

"I won't forget again, I swear." Kidd promised.

Chiyama seemed satisfied. She walked down the hall and Kidd followed her, assuming they were both going for breakfast.

"Mama says yer a d'fective!" Chiyama chirped.

"It's _detective_," Kidd corrected.

"Yeah, I know. D'fective." She nodded knowingly. Kidd suppressed a smirk. "What're you d'fectiving here?"

"I'm _investigating_ Master Riou's whereabouts," Kidd explained. "He was the leader of the Alliance Army. I need to talk to him about somebody important."

"Who's 'portant?" Chiyama asked.

"Master Luc. He's a very good magician. And a friend of Master Riou."

"Wow a magi-shun!" Chiyama exclaimed. "Y'know, Chiyama will help."

"Oh?" Kidd smiled, amused. "How?"

"Chiyama knows Uncle Riou's house!" She said excitedly. "Chiyama will show you!"

"What? You know where Master Riou lives!" Kidd babbled incredulously. "_Uncle_ Riou!"

She nodded excitedly. "Uncle Riou is Mama's brother. Uncle Riou is Papa's friend!"

_That would explain the strange behavior of Lady Nanami and Sir Jowy!_ "Really?"

"Yes!" Chiyama nodded vigorously.

Kidd weighed his options. He could take his chance, going around Kyaro by himself, hoping to stumble upon Riou, depending on blind luck. Everybody knew the Hero of the Dunan Unification War didn't want to be found. Or he could take Chiyama's offer, what did he have to lose?

_But Lady Nanami and Sir Jowy! If they're who Chiyama says they are to Master Riou, then that means…_ Kidd's eyes widened. _They're the Trio! Lady Nanami is the Hero's sister, a very important figure in the War. And Sir Jowy was their friend who became their enemy—and the Highland King!_

_Obviously they have started new lives and want to forget all that had happened in the past… Am I really going to go behind their back?_ Kidd bit his lip guiltily. _After everything they have done for me?_

He stopped walking and so did Chiyama. They have reached the end of the long hallway and the top of the stairs. He smiled down at her. "I'll ask your parents for permission, okay?"

She frowned at him. "But—y'know they don't wanna!"

"Then I'll respect their wishes." He took her hand and they walked carefully down the stairs.

Kidd and Chiyama walked across the vast ballroom, to the huge open doorway that led to long, elegant dining hall. _Jowy Atreides was born a nobleman's son… I suppose this is his inheritance…_

"Good morning Kidd!" Nanami stood up and glided towards him. She looked angelic; a pale pink ribbon adorned her hair hanging loose and free down her back, her face free of paint as usual, and wearing a white kimono with a pale pink trim and a pale blue obi. "Thank you for helping our guest, Chiyama. Come Kidd…"

They walked to the far end of the long table. Kidd saw Jowy sitting at the head of the table, and sitting at the sides were Chidori, Chiharu and three other people he didn't recognize. They all stood up, waiting for everyone to sit.

Nanami took her place at Jowy's right and told Kidd to sit beside her. "Good morning," Jowy said. "Children, this is Kidd, our guest. Children, introduce yourselves."

The boy at Jowy's left looked about thirteen years of age. His ponytail was reminiscent of his father's, his eyes were golden-brown and sparkled intelligently behind a pair of wire-rimmed glasses. Unlike the rest of the family, his suit was in an Occidental fashion. "I'm Shuuichi. Pleased to meet you."

"My rescuer. Thank you." Kidd bowed politely.

"Hello Kidd, I'm Yanagi!" The girl beside Shuuchi smiled brightly at him. She looked about twelve, and her features were exactly like her father's, only far more delicate. In a word, she was stunning. Her hair was braided in pigtails and she had on pale peach kimono that warmed her pale skin.

"Ryuuya!" Chirped the boy sitting beside Kidd. He was about ten years old, with short dark-brown hair and cheerful brown eyes. Kidd noticed that the belt of his white karate uniform was black. _Yikes! He looks good-natured, but I wouldn't want to be on his bad side…_

"And of course you have met Chidori, Chiyama and Chiharu." Jowy gestured to the triplets.

"Well, we better not let the food get cold. Let's have breakfast!" Nanami sat down and everybody else followed suit.

Breakfast for this family was an almost luxurious affair. There were several platters; one had spiced ham cuts, there was one for sausages, one for bacon strips, and yet another one for sunny-side-up eggs. There was a big bowl of steaming rice in the middle of the four platters. There was also a bowl of fruit, a tray stacked high with three different kinds of toast and a dish that held dainty little cakes. Three jugs were on the table, one for milk, one for juice and one for sparkling water.

"What is the matter? Is the food not to your liking?" Jowy asked Kidd.

The young informer realized that he had been sitting in his chair, unmoving, the entire time. He shook his head vigorously. "No, it's not that. Everything looks so delicious. I'm just not used to seeing so much food for breakfast!"

"It's the most important meal of the day!" Nanami exclaimed. Jowy chuckled.

"Mother makes it a point that we all eat a huge breakfast everyday, you see." Shuuchi explained.

Nanami was filling everyone's bowls with a cloudy vegetable soup that didn't smell very appetizing. "Well it's a good habit. Now everyone better eat my specially prepared soup."

Kidd noticed how everyone visibly winced. It was understandable really, just last evening he had learned that the Lady Nanami's cooking skills left much to be desired.

She was now looking at everyone expectantly. The Atreides children were all holding their breaths. Shuuichi's discreet cough was addressed to their father, whose pale face was now tinged with a sickly green that matched the soup.

"Jowy…" Nanami began sweetly. To say that her voice was like a honey-covered knife would be the perfect description. "A father has to set a good example for his children…"

"O-of course dear…" Jowy gulped. He spooned up some of the soup and swallowed it quickly.

There was a collective sigh among the children, half-relieved and half-disappointed. Ryuuya muttered to Kidd, "If Papa doesn't eat Mama's cooking, then we wouldn't have to either. But then if he didn't, it wouldn't be a pretty sight…"

"What was that, honey?" Nanami asked Ryuuya, her eyes narrowed.

"Uh… I was just telling Kidd the benefits of this… health soup…" Ryuuya lied.

"I see…" Nanami smiled serenely at her son.

Kidd shuddered. He believed Ryuuya. He downed the soup in big gulps, trying not to let the taste stick in his mouth. With the soup out of the way, he enjoyed the rest of breakfast, taking a portion of each dish. He didn't remember eating so much for breakfast before.

Chidori was talking excitedly. Kidd marveled at how the child could talk without spilling any of the food in her mouth. He supposed she must have had a lot of practice.

"Big brother Shuuichi goes to school in La-Ren-Wheel," she was saying. "Big brother is so smart… Papa and Mama say only smart boys and girls can study there!"

"Oh, the boarding school in L'Renouille?" Kidd asked Shuuichi, who nodded. "Wow! It is on par with Newleaf Academy, isn't it?"

"Yes. But their teaching styles and course contents are more like those in the Crystal Valley Academy. Most Highlanders went there to study you see, so they pass on the traditions to their students…"

"I just passed by Crystal Valley before coming to Highland," Kidd said.

"What is it like?" Shuuichi asked interestedly. "I have always wanted to go there, however…" his gaze wandered to his parents.

"They are very strict…" Yanagi said. "They didn't allow Shuuichi to go to Harmonia."

Ryuuya rolled his eyes. "It is from those darned Harmonians that Highlanders inherited their feudal mentalities from. I don't see what's so interesting about them."

"Well…" Kidd tilted his head thoughtfully. "It is true that the Harmonians can be a bit too stuffy for my taste. There is something to be said, however, about how elegant and capable they are. Their huge libraries, just filled with information… Their architecture… And their culture!"

"I have to see it." Shuuichi stated.

"Maybe in your dreams." Ryuuya mumbled.

"What brought you there anyway, Kidd?" Yanagi asked, more to distract her brothers than out of any real curiosity.

"Kidd is a d'fective!" Chiyama exclaimed.

"A 'defective'?" Ryuuya snorted.

"She means 'detective', ignoramus." Shuuichi retorted.

"I knew that!" Ryuuya shot back.

"So what's in Crystal Valley, Kidd?" Yanagi prompted.

There really was no better time than now for Kidd to broach his topic of interest, seeing as how everyone was relaxed and eating those little frosted cakes.

"Kidd?"

"High Bishop Sasarai of Harmonia," Kidd replied.

Nanami gasped. Jowy was now looking at Kidd as well. Shuuichi's eyes glimmered with interest, but Yanagi and Ryuuya seemed uneasy, and the triplets looked confused.

"Who?" Chiyama peered up at Kidd, her little face looking inquisitive.

"Why look for him?" Shuuichi asked.

"Because I am doing an investigation about his brother, the magician Luc." Kidd declared. "And I need to talk to you, Sir Jowy, and you Lady Nanami—and your brother Master Riou too."

_

* * *

What did I expect anyway? For them to simply cater to my request? _

_Clop-clop-clop-clop-clop-clop—_

Kidd sighed over the assorted sounds of Kyaro's streets. Even after making it clear that in no way did he wish to disrupt the now peaceful lives of the trio, Sir Jowy and Lady Nanami had steadfastly refused to talk about their past, or to lead him to Riou. Sir Jowy instructed Kidd to forget the matter and said that he would make arrangements for Kidd to go home in a comfortable manner. Meanwhile, he was welcome to stay in Atreides Manor.

Kidd had declined the generous offer. Yanagi gave him a neatly prepared pack filled with goods and a spare change of clothes to take on his travels. It was now strapped unto his back, and he walked the paths of Kyaro, contemplating the situation.

He _had_ to talk to Master Riou, and he would just have to find Riou himself, using his sleuthing skills. He wouldn't leave Kyaro until then. Surely Sir Jowy and Lady Nanami couldn't begrudge him of that.

_Clop-clop-clop-clop-clop-clop—_

That insistent sound was becoming steadily louder as Kidd walked on.

"Hey." A voice behind Kidd called.

It was Shuuichi, riding on a huge pale gray horse. In front of him sat Chidori and Chiyama.

"Yes?" Kidd asked.

"Hop on." Shuuichi gestured to a pony with an almost strawberry blond coat, its reins tied securely to the gray horse's saddle.

"Why?" Kidd inquired askance.

"Don't look at me like that," Shuuichi told him. "Uncle Riou's house is on the far west edge of the village. Riding a horse would save you the time and energy."

The young detective looked even more guarded than ever.

Shuuichi sighed. He jumped off the horse in one fluid motion and walked until he was merely an arm's length away from Kidd. "We just want to help you."

"Yes!" Chidori chirped.

"Why would you want to help me? You heard Sir Jowy and Lady Nanami."

"Kidd…" Chiyama called to him. "Chiyama promised to help."

"Kidd… I'll tell you why." Shuuichi adjusted his spectacles, and the sunlight glinted off the lenses as he did, hiding his eyes from view. "We want to know what we can about the time our parents and our uncle were involved in that war.

"They never want to talk about it, especially our father. They told us a little bit… but mostly, we've heard more from other people than them. I want to know which parts of the stories were true…"

"Is that it?…" Kidd considered his options. _I don't want to do this to Sir Jowy and Lady Nanami but it is my job to help them discover the truth! _"Okay. Let's go. No horses for me though."

"Why not?"

"I… I just don't like them," Kidd replied evasively.

Shuuchi nodded. "I'll walk with you and lead them. Chidori and Chiyama will have to ride though."

The two boys walked in companionable silence, broken only by the clopping of the horses' hooves. The two little girls remained quiet too.

Shuuichi spoke first. "The True Wind Bearer… you're doing your investigation on him?"

"Yes…"

"Mother… some of the tales she did tell us involved him…" Shuuichi said. "Chiyama, do you remember the story of the wind magician?"

"Uh-huh!"

"He flattened the Harmonian forces with a single wave of his hand," Shuuichi said. Kidd nodded, although he already knew that story.

"Chiyama knows another one!" Chiyama raised her hand and waved it. Kidd nodded in acknowledgement. "T'was Christmas… And there was a little girl who gave the little boy magician a gift—"

"I know that too!" Chidori squealed. "But the little boy magician didn't give her a present… Y'know what he did? She has never, ever seen snow, ever! He made snow for her!"

Chiyama clapped. "Lots an' lots of snow! A snow-rain!"

Kidd looked confused. Shuuichi chuckled. "It Yuletide and there was a lively party in the castle… **(1)**

* * *

… _But he was all alone in the garden terrace. His dusky green coat blended with the plants that lined the ledge he was sitting on. His gaze was trained on the plains of South Window, although from the far-away look in his eyes, his mind was obviously elsewhere…_

_"Luc!"_

_He whipped around at the voice. The deep auburn of her long hair gleamed in the moonlight. Despite the haze, the rose in her cheeks was visible, intensified by the cold._

_"Why did you leave? You didn't get my present yet." The fingers of her small hand enfolded something._

_"You got me a present!"_

_The surprise was evident in his voice but she chose to ignore it and closed the distance between them with several steps. She placed the necklace around his neck. "I made it in green and white to match your usual robes…"_

_From his sitting position on the wall, they were eye-to-eye, and she smiled at him. He looked away, confused. "… I didn't get you anything."_

_She shook her head. "That's not the point." She sat beside him and reached out to gently touch the delicate pendant. "That is a dreamcatcher. You have to wear it always, when you go to sleep. It will catch you some good dreams and only the good dreams."_

_"Interesting…" He murmured._

_A chilly wind blew and she pulled her shawl tightly about herself. "It's so cold…"_

_She was surprised when he removed his coat and draped it over her. From the look on his face, it seemed he surprised himself as well. She ran her hands over the velvety material of the coat. The coat was lined with fur inside and felt warm._

_"Uh…" She murmured. Surely she had to return the coat to him, he must be feeling cold as well. "Aren't you cold?"_

_He shook his head. "This is nothing. The winters in Harmonia are freezing. It snows every time."_

_"It's so cold now. Do you think it will snow?" She asked hopefully._

_"No. It rarely snows in this part of Jowston."_

_"That's too bad. I have never seen snow before…"_

_"………" He raised one hand towards the sky, a dazzling pillar of light shooting from his hand for a moment. Then it died out._

_"What did you do?" She asked._

_A few moments later, something white settled on her nose. She looked up and saw thousands upon thousands of white flakes drifting down. "This—this is snow, isn't it?"_

_"It is."_

_She squealed delightedly. "Snow!" She marveled at how beautiful the snowflakes looked against the blue material of her skirt. "Thank you, thank you!" She embraced him._

_"It was just a simple spell…"_

_"Thank you…this is the best gift I have ever received."_

_He fidgeted uneasily. Clearly, he wasn't used to such affection. "… Let's go inside before we freeze."_

_"Okay…" She entwined her warm dainty hand with his cold one. His hand stiffened at first then relaxed. They walked back inside the castle, clasping each other's hand._

* * *

"I always liked that story," Shuuichi sighed wistfully. "Mama said the magician was never very friendly. He acted mean even. But she said everyone has goodness in their heart… and if you reached out with goodness, you might touch that place in their heart and you will get to see that goodness… The girl… she never stopped reaching out to him, even though other people gave up… and she proved that there was something good in him…" 

In his mind's eye, Kidd could see two figures; a green-garbed boy and a girl in a prettyazure gown, huddled together in the mild snowfall.

How strange it is to be able to picture the 'Wind Beast' in such a tender scenario, capable of such gentleness… But with each new story he heard of Luc, he became less the beast, less the unearthly power, and more… human.

"I think Mother was quite fond of him," Shuuichi smirked. "In fact, I suspect she would have been capable of… having strong feelings for the True Wind Rune Bearer if she had never met Father, and she wasn't friends with that girl who adored the magician."

"The girl in the story… was she named Sera?" Kidd asked, even though he knew it was highly improbable. The blond witch was only a toddler at the Dunan Unification War and Shuuichi said the girl had dark hair.

"No," Shuuichi shook his head. "I can't remember her name. But it was definitely not Sera."

"It's Meggy," Chiyama said knowingly.

"Don't you mean Meg?" Kidd asked. _How befuddling. I was so sure that Lady Meg was involved with Sir Futch…_

"No, not Meg." Shuuichi said. "But it was something like Meggie. Or was it Molly?"

"No, no! It's Miki!" Chiyama claimed.

"It is not!" Shuuichi clucked his tongue. "Not Miki—"

"Milkie!" Chidori supplied.

"Nooooo—"

Kidd chuckled as the straight-laced Atreides argued with his irrepressible younger sisters. The Atreides family may be strange, it all started with just what kind of personages the parents were, but there was something about their family dynamic that made him feel both comfortable and oddly contented…

Unexpectedly, guilt struck Kidd, hard. His arrival into the picture was going to do something to the Atreides, and he was almost certain it wasn't going to be anything good.

They stood in front of a simple wooden house, quite spacious but of a modest, almost spartan, design. The front yard was wide and was lined with wild shrubs at the edges. The center was all dirt however, a perfect practice area for martial artists.

"This is Uncle Riou's dojo…" Shuuichi gestured.

Kidd nodded and was about to thank Shuuichi but something caught his eye and caused him to open and close his mouth wordlessly.

"Big sister! Big brother!" Chidori exclaimed. "Chiharu!"

In the far side of the courtyard stood Yanagi, Ryuuya and Chiharu. Behind them were tethered two horses, a pale gray one that looked like Shuuichi's and a chestnut-colored steed.

Shuuichi glared at his siblings and demanded, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I should be asking you that question!" Yanagi exclaimed angrily.

"You left me alone…" Chiharu sniffled, looking at the other triplets with hurt in her blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Chiharu…" Shuuichi apologized. "I just didn't think you'd want to come with us—"

"What do you think you're trying to pull?" Ryuuya barked. "Running of with this informer…"

"I'm going to ask for the truth, that's what." Shuuichi replied.

"What truth!" Ryuuya snarled. "Please don't tell me you're going on about that War nonsense again, because we're past that. So Mama and Papa and Uncle Riou fought in the War. So what!"

"You're an idiot," Shuuichi snapped. "There is something they're not telling, and it's important that we find out what it is."

"Shuuichi…" Yanagi began fretfully. "Even if that was true, that doesn't mean you can just disobey Mama and Papa—"

"Oh yeah," Shuuichi cocked a blond eyebrow in challenge. "Watch me."

"You heard them!" Yanagi cried angrily. "They don't want to talk about it. Just leave it alone!"

"Well I don't want to!" Shuuichi roared.

"Just because you're older doesn't mean you can get away with everything." Ryuuya dropped into a stance, holding a long blue staff in front of him with one hand. **(2)**

"Big brother Ryuu!" Chidori clapped her hands over her mouth. Chiyama was shaking her head vehemently and Chiharu was now crying.

"You truly are a fool…" Shuuichi got into what Kidd recognized as a fencing form. He held a gleaming dark saber.

_Where did that come from?_ Kidd wondered.

"Big brother Shuu!" Chiyama cried. "No, no, no, no, no!"

Kidd knew he should be trying to stop the two brothers from squabbling; it was kind of his fault after all, but he was too enthralled. How powerful would the children of two such heroes be?

"Cheater…" Ryuuya muttered, staring at the black sword in his brother's hand. The blade had a reddish sheen and despite the late morning sun, no rays glanced off it.

_Curiouser and curiouser…_

"I'm going to tell Papa…"

Shuuichi laughed at the younger boy. "Of course. That's what you do best after all."

"Papa told you not to do that!" Yanagi yelled.

Shuuichi slapped Ryuuya's staff with the flat of his swordblade. Ryuuya recoiled at the force. Who knew the bespectacled, mild-looking Atreides firstborn was so strong?

"Shuuichi, please! Mama was so worried the last time…" Yanagi pleaded. Chiharu bawled, tears rolling down her chubby cheeks. Yanagi hugged the little girl, trying to calm her down.

It frightened Kidd how Shuuichi's eyes had darkened almost to black, and how he held the heavy weapon expertly, almost negligently even.

"Shuuichi!" Yanagi cried.

"Shuuichi…"

Everybody turned to the voice. In front of the dojo entrance stood a man. It could simply be the sunlight, but to Kidd, he seemed to radiate a calming aura of the purest white.

Shuuichi blinked, as if brought out from a trance. "Uncle Riou…"

Riou approached his nephew. "It's just me Shuuichi… It's alright…"

_So this is the great hero of the Dunan Unification War… the leader of the Alliance Army…_ He looked a lot like Ryuuya, which was unsurprising, since he and Nanami could have passed for twins. He had neatly trimmed brown hair and warm brown eyes, and wore a red Chinese-collar shirt with loose black pants. There was nothing truly remarkable about him. Except that certain radiance…

Shuuichi nodded then straightened up. The mysterious black sword was nowhere in sight.

"What are all of you doing here?" Riou inquired. He looked from Shuuichi to Ryuuya. "And fighting?…"

"Sorry…" Ryuuya hung his head. Then he glowered at Shuuichi. "It's all his fault!"

"What are you saying?" Riou asked.

"It's that kid, Kidd!" Ryuuya pointed an accusing finger at the informer.

"Ryuuya, you are not making any sense—"

"Uncle Riou, this is my friend, Kidd…" Shuuichi said. "He is a detective and he wishes to talk to the leader of the Alliance Army."

Riou turned to Kidd, who openly winced at the piercing look. After several moments, Riou gestured to the dojo's entrance. "This way, Kidd."

Kidd's jaw dropped. Ryuuya's expression mirrored his own.

"Go on Kidd," Shuuichi said.

Yanagi shook her head. "I'm going to tell them…"

"Whatever." Shuuichi muttered. "C'mon Kidd, let's go."

Ryuuya shook his head. "Chidori, Chiyama, Chiharu! We're going home."

"No." Chiyama crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. Chidori nodded.

Ryuuya stomped impatiently. "Fine. Come here Chiharu."

Chiharu muttered something unintelligibly.

"What?"

"I… I stay with big brother Shuuichi…" Chiharu squeaked.

"Chiharu!" Ryuuya yelled.

"C'mon, Ryuuya…" Yanagi called. Ryuuya climbed back on the chestnut-colored horse and Yanagi rode the pale one and the two left.

"I'm sorry I got you into trouble with your parents, Shuuichi…" Kidd apologized. "And you nearly fought with Ryuuya…"

"Don't worry about it," Shuuichi said in a would-be nonchalant, a forced smile plastered on his face. "Ryuuya and I were just arguing. You know how siblings are, it was just some brotherly tussle."

Kidd didn't think it looked much like a brotherly tussle, but didn't wish to say so and simply kept quiet. He followed Riou inside the house.

**(1)** The Christmas story was an edited excerpt from my Christmas Suikoden fanfic "Carol of the Bells". And isn't the girl in the story completely obvious? Don't kill me…

**(2)** I'm actually thinking of a Tir McDohl stance, not a Jowy stance…

**More Author's Notes: **I do realize that I have tortured myself by using six different OCs (the Atreides kids) in this chapter, but I cannot imagine Nanami and Jowy having anything other than a big family! And as for the triplets? I mean c'mon—who can ever resist three little blue-eyed Nanamis! SO cute! Anyway, I planned to include the next chapter with this update but I still need to work out a few kinks there. _Gomen…_

**CelesluvsYugi:** Your faith in my characterization skills touches me. However, I really cannot do angsty Sasarai seriously because… I would just want to make fun of him.:grins: I love him really, so I'll write about Sasa, just not in this one. I promise you that. Okay? I just hope I don't disappoint you dear.  
**Caffeine Luc:** Of course it was Tir. smiles Who else would be his 'onii-chan', ne? Certainly NOT Sasa-chan! It makes me sad as well… Luc having to lose his innocent smile…  
**destiny.gal: **sigh I'm truly sorry. One day, I will write something about Sasarai and Luc (in the middle of the big fic plans I have after this fic and it will be beautiful and wonderful and absolutely breathtakingly amazing… or rather, I will try my best not to disappoint any of you. I'm making it a point to include underrated characters from the previous games cos I love them!  
**GreatLight432:** Oh yeah, I'll NEVER tell you why Tir said it's 'good' that Kidd is passing through Highland! P Seriously though, it's in this chappie. ; ) And I will keep writing! I finally have some time on my hands!  
**Aaron Nowack:** Thanks, I'll make sure there will be more.  
**Nash Latjke-Clovis:** I'm glad you finally read my stuff, Pika-chan. :) And yes, submit to the beauty of Futch/Meg! D Oh… right now I'm really not up to writing any major stuff about Luc and Sasa, cos yes, it would be difficult…  
**wellgunde:** I love Luc and Sasarai too!  
**Luc1/forgottename/koriandrstar:** Civil reviews pertaining to the story are always appreciated. Just keep that in mind and all will be fine.  
**Karana Belle:** They will always be a good addition to any fanfiction. P I was pretty nervous about writing for them, because I haven't used Tir and Gremio much in my previous fanfics (especially Gremio!), but I think it turned out alright.  
**Freindofall:** I'm alive!


	9. Chapter 8: And So Looking Back

**Author's Notes: **The dojo here is going to look different than what was in Suikoden 2… I figured that without Nanami, Riou would do some redecorating. Or is it _un_decorating:) This is gonna be one loooong chapter. For some reason, I went into so much detail concerning Riou's memories, not necessarily showing Luc in great detail, but because I wanted to include a lot of the other characters as well.

By the way! Thanks for those who responded regarding my computer crashing, I was able to recover some stuff, so it's not that bad.

**Disclaimer: Suikoden is not mine.**

**Who Is the Mysterious Magician Luc?**

**Chapter 8: And So Looking Back**

Kidd watched in puzzlement as Shuuichi unlaced his shiny black leather boots. "Shuuichi?.."

"The martial arts are a disciplined way of life. Uncle Riou believes cleanliness is an important aspect of such a life." Shuuichi explained. He smirked. "I think Mama invented that one and told him that."

Kidd looked down at the straw mat in front of the dojo's sliding doors and saw Master Riou's own shoes. "I see." He took off his canvas sneakers, placing them neatly beside the triplets' wooden sandals, which had been carelessly kicked off.

Riou disappeared behind another sliding door within the house and triplets were playing in what was presumably the practice area. It was a wide room, decorated only by simple paintings hanging on the wall and there was a rack of weapons and a stack of practice mats. It probably doubled as a living room—in an area on the other side of the room was a low wooden table surrounded by cushions for sitting on. Aside from that, the room was all wood floors.

"Whee!" Chidori shrieked in glee as she slid across the smooth wooden floor of the dojo in her socks.

"Watch out!" Chiyama whizzed by, sitting on a square cushion, and slammed into Chidori.

"Ack!" The blue-clad triplet yelped as she fell unto her sister. Then she laughed again.

Even the usually quiet Chiharu was having fun in their childish little game of slipping all over the dojo floor. "Chiharu!" Chiyama and Chidori squealed at her. Her triplets crashed unto her as well and all three fell on the floor, laughing.

Master Riou reappeared, carrying a tray with a teapot and several cups. "You three be careful now," he chided gently.

"I'm sorry about them, Uncle." Shuuichi helped up his sisters on their feet again. The triplets' brown bobs were disheveled and their silken kimonos crumpled. "Now look what you have done."

"Sorry!" The three girls chimed together, although Kidd noted, they did not look sorry at all.

"It's okay, see…" Chidori straightened the more obvious runaway locks of hair around her head.

"It isn't," Shuuichi said firmly. He was trying to retie Chidori's obi, which had come undone. It was turning out to be harder a task than he expected. "This is ridiculous. You will have to wait for Mama to fix that."

"Let me help you with that, Master Riou." Kidd was no good with obi-tying either; he would be of better use setting the table for tea.

"Thank you Kidd," Riou said. He set the teapot, sugar and cream on the table, and then went through the sliding door again. Kidd placed a little plate, a cup and a teaspoon in front of each cushion around the table.

"Ooh, sweets!" Chiyama cried ecstatically as Riou came back with another tray. The triplets scrambled unto the cushions.

Shuuichi shook his head. "The three of them can be such trouble," he told Kidd.

Kidd only smiled. It was obvious the eldest Atreides adored the little girls.

Riou poured the tea for them. Chiyama and her sisters were happily munching on the buns Riou bought. Kidd took one. They looked like ordinary bread buns. He tore one in half; there was a dark red filling. He finally took a bite and was pleasantly surprised to find out they were indeed sweets.

"They are sweet bean buns," Riou explained, noticing Kidd's behavior.

Kidd blushed a little at being so obvious. "They are good."

"Tell me about yourself," Riou said to Kidd. "You say you are conducting an investigation, and it involves me. It's only fair that I know who you are and what your investigation pertains to before I answer your questions, don't you think?"

"Ah… of course." Kidd nodded. There was definitely something about Master Riou, something that lent his words with such a compelling quality that you just_ had to_ agree with him. It really was no wonder that he was able to lead an army at such a young age. More than anything, a leader had to have such magnetism. Any doubts he had about this Master Riou's authenticity were alleviated by this man's almost substantial brilliance…

"I am Kidd—at least, that's what I go by. I'd tell you my real name, but… that is not of the informer's way," he grinned.

Riou returned it. "I understand. I had a friend who was an informer once… go on…"

"I'm eleven years old," Kidd said. **(1)** "But I'm learning how to get around… ever since I have been recruited by the Budehuc Army, I got the opportunity to live my lifelong dream of being a detective."

"The Budehuc Army…" Riou tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"We are based in Budehuc Castle… And led by Master Hugo, Master Geddoe, Master Thomas and of course, the Lady Chris."

"So I have heard," Riou said. "Was it not yet another Gathering?"

"Well…" Kidd hesitated; this was the part where he was expected to say something about the magician Luc. "It was. We sought to defeat the Destroyer—" He caught himself. "I mean, we gathered to defeat the he who wanted the True Runes destroyed, the True Wind Rune Bearer, the magician Luc."

"Luc…" The former Alliance Army leader frowned slightly. "I have heard such rumors from Shuuichi…" The eldest Atreides child nodded.

"News from Harmonia reaches L'Renouille quickly, and when Shuuichi informed us about the recent war, my sister and I had hoped that it was not Luc… _our Luc_ who had turned 'villain'…" The quotation marks around the last word were audible. "But of course, we knew that all our hope was for nothing."

Kidd waited a few minutes for Riou to speak again. When Riou remained silent, Kidd took that as his cue to speak. "I am conducting an investigation about him, the magician Luc. After the war… it became apparent that there was more to Luc than the 'Destroyer' we of Budehuc had known. I have taken it upon myself to let people know _who_ he was, more than _what_ he was."

"If you have spoken the truth, then it would seem that you mean well," Riou said. "But why would you go through such an investigation for somebody whom you only knew as an enemy?"

"Well…" Kidd sighed. "I understand why you wouldn't be convinced. I—I know that it's only natural that you wouldn't trust me, or even that you would hate me… for being one of the people who fought against your friend. But… it was Miss Viki…"

"Viki?" Riou repeated curiously. "What does Viki have to do about this?"

"It was Miss Viki who made me realize that there was more to him." Kidd explained. "Miss Viki… she's not the brightest…" He and Riou exchanged wry smiles. "But she's very honest. And she told me that Luc was a good person."

"She would say that…" Riou murmured thoughtfully.

"And then I encountered more of his friends," Kidd continued excitedly. "It started out as a professional matter at first, but now it has a personal meaning to me. I find that I am looking forward to know more about the magician Luc and how people remembered him—how their relationships with that one person could be so different and yet they all refer to the same person…"

"I see…"

"Now, are you convinced?"

"………"

Kidd tried staring back at Riou who was appraising him. As he became increasingly uncomfortable, he turned to Shuuichi for help. The blond boy only shrugged.

Chiyama was glancing alternately at Kidd and Riou. Finally, she settled on Riou. "Uncle Riou!"

Riou startled and tore his gaze away from Kidd to address his niece. "What is it, Chiyama?"

"You _have_ to help him, Uncle!" Chiyama insisted.

One corner of Riou's mouth quirked. "And why is that?"

"Cos…" Chiyama faltered. "Umm… Cos I said so!"

Riou laughed heartily at his niece's statement. Shuuichi boxed Chiyama's right ear. "Idiot."

"Ouch!" Chiyama placed a hand over her smarting ear. "That hurt!"

"Well you deserved it."

"Hmp!" She crossed her arms and lifted her chin haughtily.

Kidd's eyes danced with amusement. "Hey, Chiyama…"

"Yes?" She blinked up at him with big blue eyes.

"Thanks." He could not help but grin. The butter yellow triplet grinned back.

"It seems that I must help you." Riou was composed once more, although there was still a hint of mirth in his voice. "After all, my niece just commanded it." The girl blushed, although she was probably not quite sure about what was so funny. "Chiyama may be young, but I know she's a good judge of people. If she likes you, then you must be a good person. And if she says you are worthy of help, then you must be."

"Thank you," Kidd said to Riou. "Thanks again," he said to Chiyama, with even more gratitude now.

"So Uncle Riou, will you tell us the story now?" Chidori asked.

"I will. I know that this is the first time you will hear many of the details, so listen carefully." Riou was talking to Shuuichi especially. "These will not answer all of your questions, but… you will have to ask your parents to fill in the gaps for you."

"Nanami and I had fled Muse after the Highland Army occupied it," Riou said. "They managed it quite easily for Mayor Annabelle had died. It was… Jowy's assignment to precipitate her death."

"For Papa was part of the Highland Army…" Shuuichi said. "Uncle Riou… how come you weren't a part of the Highland Army during that time? And why would you and Mama be running away from the Highland Army? You're Highlanders as well! Why did you betray Highland?" His tone was almost accusatory.

"That's because…" Riou paused. "There was an incident…" He sighed. "Shuuichi, suffice it to say that I had my reasons to leave the Army and that your father had his reasons to stay. Your mother… she is my sister so we had to stay together…"

It was painfully evident that this did not satisfy Shuuichi, however, Riou was talking again. "We fled to Coronet, sailed to Kuskus until we finally reached South Window. Me, Nanami and our companions were commissioned by the Mayor of South Window to rid the ghost fortress town of North Window of a menacing vampire. However, we couldn't return to South Window for the Highland Army had occupied it. Instead, we gathered all the refugees into the safety of North Window Castle to fight. Because of our brilliant strategist, Mister Shu, we won the battle. After that was when Lady Leknaat sent her pupil to us…" **(2)**

* * *

_The air before them glittered and there formed into a ball of light. Riou could feel Nanami stiffening beside him. Similarly, Flik, Viktor and the others held their breaths. It was a sign that an extremely magical presence was to grace them. From the ball of light, a feminine figure emerged. Apple blinked as if in recognition, yet Shu had a puzzled frown. "Lady Leknaat…" Riou finally realized. Their visitor was the mysterious Gatekeeper. "This is the 'Gathering' Riou and you are the Leader." Leknaat said in her ethereally soft yet clear voice. "It is your task to gather the 108 Stars of Destiny. They will support you in your quest." _

_She waved her hand and a tablet carved out of stone materialized. "This is the Stone Tablet of Promise—the record of your allies as you recruit them. I give it to you now, that you may use it to guide you as you seek out those who will be your allies."_

_Riou was just nodding his thanks when another iridescent ball of light appeared—a green light this time. It faded and standing before them was a blond teenaged boy garbed in green robes of a strange thick cloth. He had a bored expression about his intensely green eyes._

_"I am the magician Luc," he declared in a calm voice. "I am Lady Leknaat's disciple and she has sent me to be of help to you."_

_The young magician's entrance had considerably driven away the awestruck look in the faces of Riou's other companions. Flik had on a dubious look and Viktor was definitely glaring at Luc suspiciously. Nanami however, had gasped, held her breath and gaped at the new arrival._

_"Fare well, young Riou." Leknaat said as she waved her hand once more and pinprick lights glittered around her. "Luc, do your best to help… be good…" Another luminous ball took her away._

_The apprentice harrumphed at the mistress' reproachful tone. He fixed a glaringly green glance at Riou, who soon grew uncomfortable. It was as if the magician was assessing his worth…_

_Just when Riou's eyes started to tear at trying to return Luc's defiant stare unblinkingly, the magician shifted his attention. Flik and Viktor still regarded him suspiciously. _

_"I see you're still alive," Luc remarked scathingly to the duo._

_'Mister Bear's' face did scrunch up and he resembled more the bear that he really was. "And just what do you mean by THAT!"_

_Luc shrugged. "You know what they say about weeds? You can kick it, stamp on it, pull it out and throw it away, but you can't kill it—"_

_Viktor's bear-like growl was frightening. Even the cool 'Blue Lightning' was brewing into a thunderhead._

_"—But in the end, they're just a couple of weeds." Luc smirked._

_"Why you—" Viktor pounced on him but Flik pulled him back by the belt._

_"Viktor, you can't hit a kid!" Flik chided._

_"That's right," Luc shook his head disapprovingly. "You should be ashamed of yourself."_

_Flik clenched his jaw, yet remained under control, pulling his partner away by the collar. Viktor snarled, "That guy!" as he was dragged out of the Great Hall._

_Luc turned to the other people in the room. Riou heard nearly everyone, including Nanami, take an instinctive step back. Apple's mouth was set in a grim line. Shu was unfazed._

_"Rude, isn't he?" Shu muttered to Apple._

_"Yes, but he is extremely talented." Apple murmured back._

_"Really?"_

_Zamza scowled, sizing up the boy that could be his potential rival. Luc was not even looking at him—he looked at the circus troupe this time. Bolgan looked as clueless as ever. Rina only had her usual heavy-lidded, come-hither stare on her face. Eilie looked remote, but she was probably the only young girl in the room who was not impressed._

_Nanami, of course, was still staring. Riou was starting to find it quite embarrassing. Millie and her freakish groundhog, unlike everyone else, had ventured closer, peering from behind Nanami to peek at the magician. Riou noted with surprise that she had let go of Kinnison's hand. She had refused to part with the older boy ever since he had pulled her out of the mercenary fort when Luca attacked it, clinging unto him like an overly possessive baby sister. The blue-clad somewhat-sorceress never felt safe when the archer was not around, and now she had voluntarily released her vise-like grip on him, all to get a better view of this magician. Riou supposed that really said something about Luc. That, and the fact that Nanami stared at him as if he was better than pre-sliced bread, if somebody took the time to invent it…_

_"Eep!" Bonaparte squealed when he plopped on the floor after Millie dropped him. Luc's gaze caught her unaware. Harsh agate orbs were countered by blurry brown eyes._

_Luc blinked. He trained his gaze to the next person. Nanami took another sharp intake of breath and her eyes widened. "Whaaat!" She demanded._

_Luc raised an eyebrow at her and rolled his eyes disinterestedly. "Hmph." He turned to leave._

_"What the heck are you 'hmphing' at me for!" Nanami yelled._

_Luc glanced at her over his shoulder. His lips curved into what would be his trademark smirk. "Idiot," he said, drawing out the first syllable. He walked away._

_"JERK!" Nanami cried, whipping out her three-piece rod. Riou locked his arms under each of her shoulders to hold her back._

_"So mean…" Riou heard Millie murmur, almost as if she were amazed. Kinnison, who was frowning slightly after the good-looking but bad-mannered mage, absently patted her head._

_"Let's hope he can cast spells as well as he can cut down people, eh?" Riou suggested cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood._

_"He can do that and much more," Apple said. She was massaging her temples. "I'm just not sure if putting up with him is worth it."_

_Riou gulped. He hoped Lady Leknaat knew what she was doing… _

* * *

"Needless to say, that first meeting didn't go as pleasantly as anyone would have hoped for," Riou said. "His teacher, Lady Leknaat, had required him to help the Alliance Army. It was not of his free will, and it certainly showed."

"Miss Apple has mentioned that to me as well," Kidd said. "How he never really cared about the Alliance Army, and served mostly in a half-baked way until the moment he encountered Master Sasarai…"

"Yes…" Riou nodded. "I never really quite understood that…"

"They're brothers," Kidd supplied.

"Oh?" Riou looked intrigued.

"As I understand, Master Sasarai was favored over Master Luc… we all know what that leads to when it involves the politics of the 'Holy Kingdom'…" Kidd had a wry grin.

"Hmm…" Riou did not pursue the matter; though it was obvious it stirred his curiosity. "That time Sasarai helped Luca Blight… the only time Luc showed any zeal was when we were fighting his brother. He was fighting for his personal cause…"

Kidd nodded, only because it seemed like a suitable time to nod.

"I must say that I… Well, I didn't really like him," Riou admitted. "He was… interesting, I suppose, seeing as how he was a True Rune Bearer … but then I had an element of a True Rune myself, and knew there was nothing fantastic about it. And girls found him interesting for the most part, although that wouldn't really help him win the favor of other boys, now would it?" A corner of Riou's mouth quirked.

"Certainly not." Kidd agreed, a slight smile on his face as well.

"He wasn't dedicated to the great cause of the Alliance Army," Riou continued. "And much as I'd like to say I was irked because I had been so dedicated, that would be a lie. I wasn't really devoted to the Army, at least not at first. I had merely been running, trying to survive in the time of war, fighting because I had to live. I didn't like having such a responsibility; I didn't like having to fight with my best friend, Jowy. I led the Army because I had no other choice, because it was expected of me.

"I would look at him and see the very same indifference I had initially felt. See that while he could be apathetic, I couldn't. He had his teacher counting on him, just one person. Thousands depended on me, and I couldn't very well let them down. Oh no—I couldn't afford apathy.

"The worst part of it all was that he, of all people, felt that he had the right to reproach me…" **(3)**

* * *

_Riou was having an out-of-body experience, his soul zooming out of his body such that he could see everyone and everything. Flik and Viktor were arguing about the validity of Leon Silverburg's message. Klaus was giving an assessment of their impending defeat. Apple was wringing her hands anxiously. Nanami was unusually quiet. Luc was standing slightly outside of the group, looking miffed as if he were the lone wise man in a sea of idiots. The Great Hall was in chaos as everybody talked… talked about what Riou should do… as if Riou was not in the room to hear them…_

_"Do not pressure Lord Riou," Shu reproached the captains. And then he turned to Riou and spoke. "Leon Silverburg sent us the message that there will be a night raid by Luca Blight, giving us a chance to attack and defeat him. We can either believe this tip, or we can disregard it as a trap. The choice is in your hands, Lord Riou. Please consider all factors and decide…"_

_Don't pressure him, he says… A chill traveled from Riou's neck down to his extremities, leaving goosebumps in its wake. What does he think he's doing to me?_

_"I-I-I… I will think about it…" Riou stammered and rushed out of the Great Hall._

_He hardly heard Shu calling behind him, "Please decide quickly, Lord Riou!"_

_Riou ran until he reached the laundry area in the castle side cliffs. Freshly laundered clothes and linen hung on the clotheslines but no one else was in sight. No one, except for a girl in an orange karate uniform._

_"Riou, are you okay?"_

_Riou absently thought that Wakaba would not be asking such a question if he did seem alright to her, but he simply smiled slightly at her. "It's nothing. But I would like to be alone."_

_Wakaba looked like she wanted to say something, but she nodded in assent and left. One of the glass and wrought iron doors creaked and closed behind her._

_A few minutes later, one of the doors creaked open and closed again. Simply from the footfall pattern of the arrival, Riou knew it was Nanami. She stood behind him, silent._

_Then a pair of the doors swung open, creaking with considerably more force than when Wakaba or Nanami passed. The footfall was confident and somewhat confrontational…_

_"Leave." Riou heard Nanami hiss. "Now."_

_"I have something to say," said a cold voice—a voice he recognized as Luc's._

_"He doesn't need to hear it!" Nanami retorted. There was a scuffing of feet against the ground and the doors were pushed open and banged shut. Nanami had pushed out the bothersome boy to prevent him from bothering Riou._

_It took some time before a set of glass-and-wrought-iron double doors creaked open. Even the normally irrepressible Nanami did not prevail upon the magician._

_"Riou." Luc said by way of greeting._

_"What?" Riou grumbled. He winced at his tone—he hardly ever used such a hostile tone of voice._

_"Stop acting like a child."_

_What! Riou swiveled on his heels and summoned his fiercest face to glower at Luc. "What are you talking about!"_

_"Running away like a scared little boy who cannot make decisions without an adult's supervision," Luc spoke, each syllable sounded deliberately. "Such behavior is not becoming of a true leader."_

_"You—" Riou pointed a shaking finger at Luc. "You don't have the right to tell me that. You have no idea, you have no clue—the weight of part of a True Rune is upon my hand—how can you ever know!"_

_"Oh, how can I forget…" Luc slapped his blond brow and shook his head mockingly. "Poor little Riou is burdened by the Bright Shield Rune. How can the oh-so unsympathetic Luc expect to understand—oh, maybe because he has on his hand the True Wind Rune—ALL OF IT!"_

_"Well…" Riou's cheeks heated. How he could have forgotten there was a True Rune Bearer in their midst? "Well… you wanted that Rune, didn't you? You made your choice!"_

_"And you didn't?" Luc raised his eyebrows dubiously. "As I recall, Lady Leknaat asked you if you wanted the power to end this war. You took the Rune upon yourself."_

_Riou conceded. "So I did—"_

_"Besides, what makes you so sure I wanted my own True Rune?"_

_Riou blinked. He had not considered that. He had always assumed that a magician as arrogant and self-possessed as Luc would want a True Rune. "B-but… But still, I wanted this Rune to end the war as you said. But it's not happening. I'm still fighting the war!"_

_"You idiot," Luc scoffed. "If True Runes could do such things just like that—" He snapped his fingers. "Then whole worlds would have been destroyed and created every time some fool gets a True Rune on his hands. You are going to have to prove yourself a worthy bearer, before the Rune will manifest its greatest powers. Do your duty, and it will perform as desired."_

_Riou swallowed a howl of frustration. The magician is scolding me—this can't be! "That's easy for you to say," Riou tried again. "You're not in my position. You have no idea how it's like to be a leader… to have thousands of lives depend upon you… the fate of an entire nation. So don't you go telling me off!"_

_"You are correct," Luc agreed. "I have no idea what it is like to have a responsibility of such magnitude. But I am admonishing you, boy Leader, precisely because the Fates of tens of thousands—and more—depend upon you. You cannot be weak-willed, you cannot be fickle, you cannot be indecisive. You are in this position of Power, do not fail those who depend upon you!"_

_"You're one to talk!" Riou yelled. "I have only a part of a True Rune, but you have a whole True Rune. The only time you ever used it was driving away your High Priest look-alike." Luc flinched, but Riou was too far in his fury that he could not care less about whatever feelings the other boy had. "Don't think I haven't noticed you scrimping out on us! You could do so much more, but you can only spare us low-class magic. If you're so concerned about these people then YOU should give it your all!"_

_Luc pulled himself straighter, and frowned haughtily at Riou. "This is not my war."_

_"Ha!" Riou exclaimed smugly. "My point exactly. You don't care about this war, so you don't have the right to go telling me what to do!" He stalked off, deliberately crashing his shoulder with that of Luc's, shoving the mage out of the way._

_"You are the Leader, Riou." Luc said. "This your Gathering. You might not think it is fair that you will have to work more than everybody else, care more than everybody else, but that is the way it is to be. It's your responsibility, your role, your Fate—and trying to escape that will not help end this war!"_

_A few choice comebacks sprang unto Riou's mind, all of them in crude language, and he turned back to say them to the crude-mannered mage. "Listen here—" But the amused sneer upon Luc's face nailed his words in his throat._

_"But then, what can anyone expect… really…" Luc was shaking his head. "You are just a little boy who cannot even handle his overbearing sister." Riou choked at that._

_Luc took one, two, three … three strides that took him right in front of Riou. The older boy looked down at Riou. "You are a pathetic excuse for the Leader of a Gathering. You will never match up to Tir. Never."_

_Luc swished past him, his robes fluttering in the chill wind that suddenly blew. The breeze blew Riou's hair over his eyes, obscuring them as he blinked back the moisture pooling in them. The unspoken juvenile comebacks seemed to have formed a lump in his throat, causing a bitter taste to infuse his mouth. Who Tir was, Riou did not know then. But something in the mage's words made Riou feel that he should be living up to this Tir…_

* * *

"I know he never really believed in me…" Riou murmured. "I could never match up to Master Tir. But I tried my best…"

"Uncle…" Shuuichi ventured. "If it weren't for you, Dunan wouldn't exist as we know it. You did well."

"Well…" Riou sighed. "I did well. While Tir—he did great. As I said, I never could match up to Master Tir."

"But Master Riou," Kidd spoke. "Master Riou, you had to fight your best friend for the Gathering. Surely that counts for something!"

"Are you aware that Tir had to fight his own father?"

"Oh, right…" Kidd's shoulders drooped. Master Riou shouldn't be feeling down about something that happened fifteen years ago!

"But I do know that I tried my best." Riou reiterated. "I tried my best. That was what he was after anyway…" **(4)**

* * *

_"The king is not here," Luc observed._

_Riou's eyes scanned the throne room. Indeed, the king was nowhere to be found. All that trouble… all for nothing it would seem, for the last battle would not take place. He did not know whether to be disappointed or relieved…_

_Then L'Renouille's floor lurched forward and shook, as if there was an earthquake. "Watch out!" Lorelai warned._

_"Whoa!" The rocking nearly threw Riou on his hands and feet. He regained his balance just in time, but then another body collided unto him and sent him sprawling anyway. "Ow…"_

_"Ouch!" Millie cried. "Bonaparte!"_

_"Eep!" Bonaparte squeaked as he flew out of Millie's arms and bounced on the floor._

_"So sorry…" Millie said. Riou was certain that the apology was directed to the groundhog instead of him. She squirmed to get back on her feet, and Riou stifled a groan as her elbows dug into his ribs._

_"………" Luc's hand enclosed her wrist and he pulled her up._

_"Thanks," she said._

_"Master Riou…" Tomo gently helped him up._

_"Thank you."_

_"This place is falling apart. We must leave immediately." Clive stated._

_"Yes," Riou nodded. "Let's go!" He dashed off._

_"Yes!" Tomo ran after him._

_"Bonaparte!" Millie cried. "Bona—oh!" She exclaimed when Luc grabbed her wrist again and pulled her after Tomo._

_"He's here," Luc said. Indeed, one freckly yellow bug-eyed groundhog was tucked safely under his arm._

_"Thanks—"_

_"Please resume all conversation at a more appropriate time," Lorelai had both of them by the backs of their clothes and shoved them forward slightly, hastening them._

_"Hurry!" Clive urged, an uncharacteristic note of panic in his voice. They hurried down two flights of stairs, ran down another corridor, took a right and then a left._

_"Riou, you are going the wrong way!" Lorelai cried._

_Riou heard her. "Back, go back!" He shouted at Tomo, despite the fact that she could hear him perfectly well for she was beside him. He clasped her hand they ran back the way they came from. Luc had taken the cue and was ushering girl and pet up the corridor._

_"The passage is collapsing back there, there's no backtracking!" Clive yelled._

_"Oh crap…" Riou cursed under his breath. He racked his brain, trying to remember something from the sketched layout of L'Renouille he had tried to memorize. "Down the corridor, the second left passage!" He pulled Tomo with him and ran._

_"What, back again!" Millie panted, but the incredulity was clear in her voice._

_"What are you doing?" Luc demanded, running after Riou, still dragging the other girl along._

_"It meets with the main passage we are supposed to follow!" Riou shouted for his other companions. "Trust me!"_

_"Damn, I'm not dying here!" Lorelai swore._

_"Neither am I," Clive muttered._

_The walls shook even more violently and clouds of dust appeared where wall met ceiling. Telltale cracks appeared on the plaster above them…_

_"It's going to cave!" Clive roared. "Stick to the wall!"_

_Huge chunks of the ceiling fell on the floor and the party threw themselves out of their way. Smaller bits rained on them and Riou pushed Tomo flat against a wall and shielded her from the rubble. Clive shoved Lorelai with him under his cloak. Luc pulled Millie close to him and what seemed like a wave of air pulsed out from him, scattering the debris harmlessly about them._

_"Unghh…" Tomo covered her nose to avoid inhaling the dust, but to no effect. She coughed, and everybody else hacked coughs as well._

_"Nothing can—koff, koff—be done," Clive drew his cloak tighter about himself and pushed forward. Lorelai wrapped her own cloak about her head like a veil and ran as well. Everybody else followed._

_Luc waved his hand and the dust cleared out, sparing them from the coughing and allowing them to see clearly again._

_"Sorcery can be quite useful," Tomo remarked. Riou was inclined to agree, but could not say so for he was out of breath._

_The floor gave another especially strong lurch and threw them all off balance. Riou lost his grip on Tomo's hand as he slammed unto a wall. She lost her grip not only on Riou's hand, but also her spear—it clattered across the floor behind them._

_"Fujin!" Tomo cried, running back to retrieve the weapon._

_"Tomo!" Riou yelled._

_"Tomo!" Millie shrieked._

_"No!" Luc called out._

_"Cave in!" Clive hollered._

_"Tomo!" Riou was about to lunge for the girl, but a hand pulled him by the back of his shirt. "Let go!"_

_"Don't be foolish!" Luc berated._

_Tomo's eyes widened and she threw herself out of the way of the debris. That was the last Riou saw before the chunks of ceiling and the floor above covered the passage behind them._

_"Dammit!" Riou bellowed._

_Luc let go of Millie's hand and clutched his staff tightly with both hands. A slight breeze blew as he summoned the Wind's power…_

_"Stop!" Lorelai called out. "You will probably cause another cave in and make things worse."_

_"Unggh!" Luc shut his eyes tightly and a pained grimace crossed his face. "But Tomo…"_

_Millie had both hands covering her face as she sobbed. "Tomo…"_

_"Don't cry…" Riou patted her shoulder comfortingly. Then he hopped nimbly, towards the top of the rubble._

_"Riou!" Lorelai cried._

_"I'll follow, don't worry, and I'll have Tomo with me—watch out!" Riou shouted as he tipped a large hunk of rock from the top of the pile and it rolled to the bottom. His comrades jumped out of the way. "Come on—go!"_

_"… Alright," Luc nodded in assent. Grabbing the sobbing Millie's hand, he ran, Clive and Lorelai close behind him._

_After what seemed like an eternity (but was really just a few minutes), Riou stumbled out of the collapsed fortress, half-carrying a limping Tomo. His teammates gasped both in relief and alarm when the two of them slumped just in front of the fortress' entrance._

_Luc extended his arms over the injured girl and a magical wind wrapped around her, and her wounds healed right before their eyes. Riou sighed with relief when he saw her breathe easier._

_Luc turned to him next, and the magical wind fluttered around him in gentle breezes. Riou felt the fatigue evaporate from his body and his injuries tingled before healing in an instant. "Thank you," he murmured._

_"You saved Tomo!" Millie sniffed._

_Luc nodded. "Good job."_

_A wave of warmth washed over Riou and he smiled. "Thanks…"_

* * *

"I was never as good as Tir. But I tried my best, and in the end, he acknowledged that much." Riou smiled, resignedly, but also peacefully. 

"Uncle—" Shuuichi began.

Kidd opened his mouth to say something at the same time. "Master Riou—"

The sound of wood scraping against wood interrupted them and caused everyone to look up.

Standing in front of the open sliding door were Jowy and Nanami.

"Shuuichi!'

"Mama!—" His voice caught at the anguish in his mother's face.

Behind the distressed Nanami and Jowy whose face was unreadable were Ryuuya, his arms folded and his face smug, and Yanagi, who was wringing her hands.

"What are you doing here?" Jowy asked quietly. "And what have you been telling them, Riou?"

**Mikltov: **Yes, it's two years. Killing me is not a good idea, because you'll never get more updates if you do! I'm sorry for nearly giving you a heart attack (I am puzzled how that can happen though). And yeah, I will continue, this is such a fun story to write. Well, I've made it a point never to tell who may be coming up in the next chapters. Prepare for surprising (and not-so surprising) events. Thanks for the help! I've forgotten about that site, I got a lot of stuff there before.

**The Apology:** Shuuichi's a cool kid. The greater detail present clearly shows how my writing style has changed in the course of two years. Also, Jowy and Nanami are such interesting characters that they deserve to make big appearances, and with their family too. This Riou chapter must be a bit different from what you expected as I gave more flashbacks rather than rationalizations.

**GreatLight432: **YOOOOOO! XD I missed talking to you too! University stuff has really been taking a toll on me. I hope to catch you on AIM soon—I want to hear your thoughts on Shuuichi's secret sword. XP Anyway, my Suikoden writing problems have more or less cleared, so I'll be able to update more regularly. Continue reading!

**Freindofall: **I screen against unregistered users as a precaution against flamers who don't even have the guts to leave their online name for all to see and people who will flood me with reviews to get me to write faster. Also readers who don't even have a account can't be that into the fandom culture, they are less likely to appreciate a fanfiction for what it is, and give me constructive criticism/praise. Getting many reviews is nice, but I want quality reviews not quantity reviews. I'm not particular about chapter length, my only aim is to get everything I have to show into the chapter, whether it turns out long or short, and this one did turn out longer than the others. I know it's not easy on the eyes, but bear with me.

**Suzume the Wanderer: **I'm happy that you're happy! I wanted to release a fanart of Jowy and Nanami with their children at the same time as this chapter, but I didn't finish it yet. Maybe I'll still release it next time, although the next chapters will be covering other characters. Hmm… yeah, I like being able to create my own detailed universe, it should be the goal of every writer. By the way, thanks for offering to scan Shinsyo pages, I'd like to ask for scans of… well, the characters I usually use in my fics. Heheh. (Your e-mail doesn't appear properly!)

**Chaltruvind: **Thanks. And yeah, I like Nanami, which is one of the reasons she appears in two chapters showing her living a happy life with Jowy—which she really deserves. Sasarai will not appear in this fanfic, although he'll be appearing in a fanfic planned after this one is finished, as one of the major characters too. As for Viktor and Wakaba… we'll see. :smiles:

**Mavelus666: **Thanks. If you have read any of my other fanfics, you will notice that I make Luc interact with a certain set of characters… they're the ones that you should really expect, because they will definitely make big appearances. Hint: sveral have already appeared; Futch, Hix, Tengaar, Meg, Nanami and Riou. Expect some more to appear… and there might be some unexpected ones too.

**Salacassera: **Thanks, please read on!

**RobertDogwood: **Thanks a lot! Yeah, losing writing really, really sucks!

**Millie's Lover: **Oh, "-chan" is a Japanese suffix used for younger people, or close friends. Well, yeah, I like Millie, I think she's great, and the other underrated characters too. I think Luc and Millie are very compatible, if Suikoden 2 were made into a full-length anime series, I'm sure they'd be a probable ship—cute in that opposites attract kind of way, and besides, Millie's rather mysterious herself (it annoys me that people think she has no depth to her just because she's cute). Well, she has an affinity with only the destructive runes and has the best affinity with the Blue Gate Rune—that tidbit alone presents a lot of possibilities. I just think that if they were both characterized in situations, it's very likely that they would interact in interesting ways.

**(1) **I don't know how old he is. sigh Does such official information exist?  
**(2) **The Luc Recruitment Event has been changed somewhat. Duh.  
**(3) **And of course the Ambush Luca Blight Decision Event has been changed as well…  
**(4) **It's a FANFIC. Stuff has been changed!

**Author's Notes: **Longest chapter so far, I believe. The reason for that is because I didn't want to hold back from including the as many characters from the previous games as I could. Notice that the preview lines for Chapter 6 are here? Because, as I said, everything didn't fit in the last chapter. And since I love Jowy, Nanami and Riou and the Atreides kids in my mind! so much, I decided to have one more chapter about them. Sorry for those who want to see Kidd leave Kyaro already, but I promise, the next chapter will definitely be shorter than this one. Actually, I think the rest of the chapters will be shorter than this one. The last memory was unnecessarily long, I know, but it's been a while since I've had the opportunity to write a scene with Clive and Lorelai! (On the off-chance that you'd want to see more of that angle, check out my other fic, "The Falena Story".)


End file.
